O călătorie spre centrul Pământului/Partea II
Ieşind din Reykjavik, Hans o apucă pe un drum paralel cu coasta. Am străbătut nişte păşuni sărăcăcioase, care se căzneau să pară verzi; dar, din 1 8 ºè păcate, reuşeau să fie mai m ult galbene, ofilite. La orizont, în ceţurile dinspre răsărit, se estompau vârfurile aspre ale masivilor trahitici. ºŒ ºÑ Din când în când, unele petice de zăpadă concentrau lumina difuză, reflectând-o pe versantul culmilor îndepărtate. Unele vârfuri, care se înălţau mai îndrăzneţe, străbăteau norii cenuşii şi apăreau din nou deasupra vaporilor mişcători, asemenea unor stânci răsărite în mijlocul cerului. Deseori aceste lanţuri de stânci golaşe formau un soi de colţ ce înainta spre mare, muşcând astfel din păşune; dar rămânea totdeauna loc destul pentru trecere. De altfel, caii noştri îşi alegeau instinctiv locurile cele mai priincioase, fără a-şi încetini mersul. Datorită acestui fapt, unchiul n- avea nici măcar consolarea de a -şi îndemna calul cu gura sau cu biciul; oricât ar fi vrut, împrejurările nu-i îngăduiau să fie nerăbdător... Nu-mi puteam stăpâni râsul, când îl vedeam ditamai omul călărind pe un cal mic, cu picioarele lui lungi atârnând până la pământ, de părea un centaur cu şase picioare... ³ Ce dobitoace cuminţi! exclamă el. Ai să -ţi dai seama, Axel, că nu există pe lume alt animal mai deştept decât calul islandez. Nici zăpezile, nici furtunile, nici drumurile impracticabile, nici stâncile, nici gheţarii, nimic nu - l opreşte. E curajos, se mulţumeşte cu puţin, şi-i sigur. Nu păşeşte niciodată greşit şi nici nu are toane. Dacă întâlneşte vreun râu sau vreun fiord ³ şi o să le întâlnim, fii sigur ³ ai să-l vezi cum se aruncă în apă, de parcă ar fi o amfibie, ajungând cât de repede poate pe malul celălal t! De aceea să nu-l hărţuim; să-l lăsăm în voie şi vom face împreună cele zece leghe pe zi. ³ Nu zău, răspunsei eu, dar călăuza? ³ O, nu-mi fac nici o grijă! Oamenii aceştia merg fără să bagi măcar de seamă. Se mişcă atât de puţin, încât n-au cum să obosească. De altfel, la nevoie, o să-i dau calul meu. Dacă n-o să fac puţină mişcare curând o să mă apuce cârceii. Mâinile le mai mişc eu, dar trebuie să am grijă şi de picioare. Înaintam totuşi cu paşi repezi. Regiunea era aproape pustie. Ici -colo, câte o fermă izolată, câte o boer1 singuratică, din lemn sau din bucăţi de lavă, îţi apărea în cale, ca un cerşetor, pe marginea unui şleau desfundat. Colibele astea dărăpănate păreau că cerşesc mila trecătorilor, şi nu lipsea mult să le şi dăm de pomană. În regiun ea prin care treceam, şoselele şi chiar cărările lipseau cu desăvârşire, iar vegetaţia, oricât de încet creştea, tot ştersese repede urmele rarilor călători. Totuşi, această parte a insulei, situată la doi paşi de capitală, era socotită a fi una dintre regiunile cele mai locuite şi mai fertile. Aşa că vă puteţi închipui cum arătau regiunile mai pustii decât pustiul acesta... Cu toate că făcusem un drum bunicel, de aproape jumătate de milă, n -am văzut nici un fermier în pragul colibei sale şi nici un păstor sălbatic păscându-şi vreo turmă mai puţin sălbatică decât el. Zărirăm doar câteva vaci şi oi lăsate de capul lor. Dacă aşa stau lucrurile aici, mă gândeam eu, oare cum or fi arătând regiunile frământate, răscolite de forţele eruptive, de exploziile vulcanice şi de zguduirile subterane ? 1 . 3 1 2 ºu Dar nu trebuia să mă grăbesc, căci ne era dat să le cunoaştem mai târziu... Totuşi, consultând harta lui Olsen, am văzut că le ocoleam, de vreme ce mergeam de -a lungul coastei şerpuitoare. În adevăr, marile convulsii vulcanice ce concentraseră, îndeosebi, în interiorul insulei; acolo, straturile orizontale ale rocilor suprapuse ³ care se numesc "" în limba scandinavă ³ straturile trahitice, erupţiile de bazalt, de tuf calcaros şi poros ale tuturor conglomeratelor vulcanice, scurgerile de lavă şi de porfir incandescent au dat naştere unui ţinut de o neînchipuită urâţenie. Nu mă îndoiam câtuşi de puţin de spectacolul care ne aştepta la Peninsula Sneffels, unde se arătau în toată grozăvia lor urmele acestei răzvrătiri a natu rii, care a produs aici un haos de nedescris. După două ore de mers am ajuns în târgul Gufuns, căruia i se mai zicea şi Aoalkirkja sau biserica principală. Târgul ăsta nu-i oferă călătorului nimic deosebit. E o aşezare de numai câteva case, care în Germa nia abia ar alcătui un cătun. Hans a făcut aici un popas de o jumătate de oră. Luă parte la prânzul nostru frugal, răspunzând prin da sau nu la întrebările unchiului meu, cu privire la felul drumului. Când fu întrebat în ce loc se gândea să ne petrecem noa ptea, răspunse scurt: ³ La Gardăr. M-am uitat pe hartă pentru a afla ce-i acest Gardăr. Era un târguşor pe malul fiordului Hval, la patru mile de Reykjavik. I -am întins unchiului meu harta. ³ Numai patru mile! făcu el. Patru mile din douăzeci şi două. Fru moasă plimbare, n-am ce zice! Tocmai se pregătea să -i facă o observaţie lui Hans, dar acesta, fără să - i răspundă, o luă din nou înaintea cailor şi -o porni la drum. Trei ore mai târziu, tot străbătând păşunile acoperite de iarbă ofilită, am ocolit fiordul Kollaf, pentru că drumul era mult mai uşor şi mult mai scurt decât dacă am fi traversat golful. În curând am intrat într-un Åpingstaoerµ, care nu era altceva decât centrul de jurisdicţie comunală Ejulberg. Venisem tocmai la ceasul când clopotul ar fi treb uit să sune de amiază, dacă bisericile islandeze ar fi fost aşa de bogate ca să aibă un orologiu; însă ele semănau foarte mult cu credincioşii lor, care n -au ceasornice şi, de altfel, nici nu le simt nevoia. Aici am lăsat caii să se mai odihnească şi apoi , apucând pe un drum îngust, între un lanţ de coline şi mare, am ajuns fără să ne oprim la ÅAoalkirkjaµ din Brantâr şi după încă o milă, la Saurboer Åannexiaµ, biserica anexă, aşezată pe malul sudic al fiordului Hval. Se făcuse ora patru după-amiază şi-n acest răstimp străbătusem patru mile. Fiordul era aici de cel puţin o jumătate de milă şi valurile mării se spărgeau cu zgomot de stâncile ascuţite. Golful se lăţea la intrare între nişte stânci drepte şi râpoase, înalte de cel puţin 1500 de metri şi care îţi atrăgeau luarea-aminte prin straturile de culoare brună care despărţeau fâşiile de tuf calcaros de o nuanţă roşcată. Oricât de inteligenţi ar fi fost caii l noştri, n-aş fi putut prezice că o să terminăm cu bine trecerea unui adevărat braţ de mare, pe spinarea acestor patrupede. ³ Dacă sunt cu adevărat inteligenţi, spuneam eu, nu vor încerca să treacă. în orice caz, voi încerca să gândesc eu pentru ei. Dar unchiul meu nu voia să mai aştepte. Dădu pinteni calului, îndemnându-l s-o ia spre celălalt mal. B ietul animal începu să adulmece mişcarea valurilor şi se opri. Mânat de pornirile sale, unchiul meu îl grăbi şi mai mult. Calul se împotrivi şi de astă dată, dând din cap cu îndârjire. Atunci se abătu asupra lui o ploaie de înjurături şi de lovituri de bice. La rându-i, calul se înfurie grozav şi încercă de mai multe ori să-l trântească din şa pe călăreţ. Până la urmă, lăsându-se pe genunchi, căluţul izbuti să se tragă de sub picioarele profesorului, care rămase înţepenit pe două pietre de lângă mal, de parcă ar fi fost colosul din Rodos 1. ³ Ah, blestemat animal! strigă călăreţul, transformat dintr -o dată în pieton şi ruşinat ca un ofiţer de cavalerie trecut la pifani. ³ Farja, spuse călăuza, strângându-i umărul. ³ Ce? Un pod plutitor? ³ Der, răspunse Hans, arătându-i un soi de barcă. ³ Da, intervenii, e un bac. ³ De ce nu mi-aţi spus până acu'?... S-o pornim, dar! ³ Tidvatten, reluă călăuza. ³ Ce-a spus ? ³ A zis flux, îmi răspunse unchiul, traducându-mi cuvântul danez. ³ Trebuie neapărat să aşteptăm fluxul ? ³ Forbida ? întrebă unchiul meu. ³ Ja, îi răspunse Hans. Unchiul meu bătu din picior, în timp ce caii se îndreptau spre bac. Am înţeles numaidecât că pentru a traversa fiordul era necesar să aşteptăm un anumit moment. Şi anume, momentul în care marea, sub acţiunea fluxului, ajunge la cea mai mare înălţime a sa, şi după care nu mai creşte. Atunci fluxul şi refluxul nu mai pot avea vreo înrâurire şi bacul nu mai e în pericol de a fi târât în fundul golfului sau în largul oceanului. Momentul prielnic se ivi abia la orele şase seara. Unchiul, călăuza, doi luntraşi, cei patru cai şi cu mine ne aflarăm peste o clipă într -un fel de barcă plată, destul de şubredă. Cum eram obişnuit cu bărcile cu motor de pe Elba, vâslele acestor luntraşi mi se păreau nişte biete lopeţi. Într-adevăr, a trebuit mai bine de o oră pentru a traversa fiordul, dar totuşi trecerea s -a făcut fără nici un accident. După o jumătate de oră am ajuns la Åaoalkirkjaµ din Gardăr. 1 6 * ! * ( 9 l| ÿ Trebuia să fie noapte, dar, la a şaizeci şi cincea paralelă, lumina nocturnă a regiunilor polare nu mă mai uimea; în Islanda, soarele nu apune în cursul lunilor iunie şi iulie. Totuşi temperatura scăzuse. Mi -era frig şi mai ales foame. Fu, deci, binevenită această Åboerµ, care se deschisese, ospitalieră, pentru a ne primi. Era casa unui ţăran, dar în privinţa ospitalităţii n -aş fi dat-o pe palatul unui rege. La sosirea noastră, stăpânul casei veni să ne întindă mâna şi, fără multă ceremonie, ne făcu semn să -l urmăm. Să-l urmăm, într-adevăr, căci de înso ţit ne-ar fi fost imposibil să-l însoţim. Un coridor lung, strâmt şi întunecos ducea spre locuinţa construită din bârne de-abia cioplite, şi prin el ajungeai la fiecare din cele patru încăperi: bucătăria, atelierul de ţesut ³ Åbadstofaµ, camera de culcare a familiei şi, cea mai bună încăpere din toate, camera de oaspeţi. Unchiul meu, la înălţimea căruia nu avuseseră cum să se gândească cei care au construit casa, s -a lovit de trei-patru ori cu capul de grindă. Gazda ne-a făcut semn să intrăm şi-am păşit într-un fel de sală mare, lipită pe jos cu pământ şi luminată de o singură fereastră, ale cărei ochiuri, în loc să aibă geamuri, erau acoperite cu piele de oaie foarte puţin transparentă. Patul era alcătuit din două rame de lemn, vopsite cu roşu şi împodobit e cu proverbe islandeze, şi -n loc de saltea, între stinghii, fusese zvârlit un aşternut de paie uscate. Adevărul e că nu mă aşteptam la confort, dar în casă duhnea a peşte uscat, a carne sărată şi a lapte acru, miros cu care nu mă prea împăcam. Nici nu ne-am aranjat bine lucrurile, că s-a şi auzit glasul gazdei, care ne poftea să trecem în bucătărie, căci. şi pe gerurile cele mai mari, era singura încăpere din toată casa unde se făcea foc. Unchiul meu se grăbi să dea ascultare acestui îndemn prietenesc şi , la rându-mi, am făcut acelaşi lucru. Aşa-zisa sobă era cu totul primitivă; în mijlocul camerei se afla o piatră care servea drept vatră, iar în acoperiş, o gaură prin care ieşea fumul. De altfel, bucătăria aceasta servea şi ca sală de mâncare. Când am intrat, gazda, de parcă nu ne -ar fi văzut până atunci, ne întâmpină cu salutul Åsaellvertu!µ adică fiţi fericiţi şi veni să ne sărute pe obraz. După el, nevastă-sa pronunţă aceeaşi urare, însoţită de acelaşi ceremonial; apoi, amândoi soţii, punând mâna dreaptă pe inimă, făcură o adâncă plecăciune. Ţin să mai adaug că islandeza era mama a nouăsprezece copii, unii mai mari, alţii mai mici, şi toţi mişunau claie peste grămadă în mijlocul rotocoalelor de fum care umpleau odaia. Şi -n fiecare clipă zăream cum începe să se desluşească din ceaţa asta câte un căpşor blond şi puţin melancolic. Ai fi zis că -s un şirag de îngeri cam nespălaţi... l Unchiul meu şi cu mine i-am întâmpinat cu multă prietenie pe aceşti puişori şi peste puţin, trei -patru puşti ni se urcaseră pe umeri, alţii pe genunchi şi tot atâţia se foiau pe lângă picioarele noastre. Cei mai mărişori s-au luat la întrecere să ne ureze Åsaellvertu!µ pe toate tonurile posibile, iar cei mici, care nu puteau încă vorbi, ţipau care mai de care. Anunţarea cinei avu darul să întrerupă concertul acesta. Tocmai atunci intră şi călăuza care dăduse mâncare cailor, adică, mai bine zis, îi lăsase slobozi pe câmp, că era mai economicos. Bietele animale trebuiau să - şi găsească singure hrana, mulţumindu -se cu muşchiul rar care creştea pe stânci şi cu câteva smocuri de iarbă de mare, prea puţin săţioasă. Şi tot singure urmau să vină a doua zi, ca să -şi reia munca din ajun. ³ Saellvertu! făcu Hans. Apoi, liniştit, aproape automat, sărută la fel, fără vreo deosebire, pe gazdă, pe soţia sa şi pe cei nouăsprezece copii. După ce se termină acest ritual, ne aşezarăm la masă. Eram douăzeci şi patru cu toţii, aşa că nu-i o figură de stil, ci şedeam, în adevăratul înţeles al cuvântului, unii peste alţii. Cei mai favorizaţi dintre noi n-aveam decât doi copii pe genunchi. La sosirea supei se făcu totuşi linişte în această mică lume, şi firea tăcută, caracteristică până şi copiilor islandezi, începu să se arate din nou. Gazda ne servi o supă cu licheni, destul de plăcută la gust, apoi o uriaşă porţie de peşte uscat, care înota în nişte unt acrit de mai bine de douăzeci de ani şi care, potrivit ideilor gastronomice ale localnicilor, era preferabil untului proaspăt. în afară de asta ne -au mai dat Åskyrµ, un fel de lapte covăsit, cu bisc uiţi muiaţi în zeamă de ienupăr, iar ca băutură, lapte amestecat cu apă, numit prin partea locului Åblandaµ. Nu puteam să -mi dau seama dacă aceste ciudate mâncăruri erau bune sau nu. Ştiu doar că aveam o foame de lup şi că la desert am înghiţit, până la ul tima picătură, o fiertură groasă de hrişcă. După masă, copiii dispărură şi am rămas numai noi, aşezaţi în jurul vetrei în care ardea turbă, mărăcini, bălegar de vacă şi oase uscate de peşte. După această cură de încălzire, fiecare ne -am dus la culcare. Mai înainte de a trece în camera sa, gazda se oferi, după obiceiul locului, să ne tragă ciorapii şi pantalonii, dar la refuzul nostru, foarte politicos de altfel, n -a mai stăruit. Venise, în sfârşit, timpul să pun capul jos şi m -am făcut imediat ghem în culcuşul meu de fân. A doua zi, la cinci dimineaţa, ne -am luat rămas bun de la îndatoritorul ţăran islandez, pe care cu greu l -a putut îndupleca unchiul meu să primească o sumă de bani pentru că ne găzduise şi ne ospătase. După aceea, Hans a dat semnalul de p lecare. De îndată ce am ieşit din Gardar, terenul şi-a schimbat înfăţişarea; pământul deveni mlăştinos şi greu de străbătut. Spre dreapta, lanţul de munţi se prelungea la nesfârşit, ca un imens sistem de fortificaţii naturale, astfel că a trebuit să urcăm povârnişurile şi-n drum dădurăm de multe ori peste râuri pe care trebuia să le trecem prin vad, având grijă să nu udăm prea mult bagajele. lÿ Pustiul devenea din ce în ce mai pronunţat, totuşi, câteodată, părea că în depărtare se furişează o umbră omenească , iar dacă surprindeam pe neaşteptate, la vreo cotitură a drumului, o astfel de umbră, rămâneam dezgustat la vederea unei figuri tumefiate, cu pielea lucioasă, cu capul chel şi având pe tot corpul numai răni respingătoare, pe care zdrenţele mizerabile nu puteau să le ascundă. Fiinţele acelea nenorocite nu se apropiau de noi, ca să -şi întindă mâna diformă, ci, dimpotrivă, fugeau, dar nu atât de repede ca Hans să n - apuce să le salute cu obişnuitul Åsaellvertu!µ. ³ Spetelsk, spunea el. ³ Un lepros! repeta unchiul meu. Şi numai simpla pronunţare a cuvântului ne producea un dezgust fără seamăn. Această boală îngrozitoare e destul de răspândită în Islanda; nu e molipsitoare, însă ereditară şi, de aceea, acestor nenorociţi le este interzisă căsătoria. Apariţiile acestea nu aveau darul să înveselească peisajul, care devenea din ce în ce mai trist; călcam pe ultimele petice de iarbă. De aici înainte n-am mai văzut nici un arbore, ci numai câteva pâlcuri de mesteceni pitici, ca nişte mărăcini. N-am mai zărit nici un animal, în afară de câţiva cai, pe care stăpânii lor nu -i puteau hrăni şi care rătăceau pe câmpiile sterpe. Câteodată, un şoim plutea în norii cenuşii, ca apoi să se îndrepte zburând spre sud. M-am lăsat cuprins de melancolia acestei naturi sălbatice şi m-am întors cu gândul la ţara mea natală. Am trecut mai multe mici fiorduri fără importanţă şi chiar un adevărat golf, dar cum fluxul era staţionar în acel moment, n -am mai trebuit să aşteptăm, şi astfel am ajuns curând în cătunul Alftanes, situat la depărtare de o milă de locul de unde plecasem. Seara, după ce am trecut prin vad râurile Alfa şi Heta, bogate în păstrăvi şi ştiucă, am fost siliţi să petrecem noaptea într -o colibă părăsită, vrednică de a fi vizitată de către spiriduşi şi de toate celelalte făpturi ale mitologiei scandinave. Şi era neîndoios că tartorul frigului aici îşi alesese sălaşul şi îşi făcea de cap toată noaptea. În ziua următoare nu s-a produs nici un fapt mai deosebit. Acelaşi teren mlăştinos, aceeaşi privelişte tristă. Seara, făc usem aproape jumătate din drumul pe care-l aveam de parcurs şi am dormit la Åannexiaµ din Krosolbt. În ziua de 19 iunie am dat peste un teren format numai din lavă, care se întindea pe o lungime de aproape o milă. Această formaţie a solului e numită Åhraunµ prin partea locului. Lava era zbârcită la suprafaţă şi avea forma unor cabluri, când lungi, când încolăcite. Din munţii învecinaţi, care erau de fapt nişte vulcani stinşi, se scurgea continuu o masă imensă de materie topită. Resturile acestea atestau tocmai cu câtă violenţă se manifestaseră în trecut. Între timp, ici-colo, se ridicau rotocoale de fum din adâncul izvoarelor calde. lº Ne grăbeam, aşa că n-am avut timp să cercetăm aceste fenomene, în curând am trecut iar prin regiuni mlăştinoase, întretăiat e de mici lacuri. De data asta ne îndreptam spre apus; am dat ocol marelui Golf Faxa şi am putut vedea cele două culmi albe ale Sneffelsului înălţându -se în nori, la mai puţin de cinci mile depărtare de locul unde ne aflam. Caii mergeau bine, căci terenul începuse să fie destul de propice pentru mers. Dar, în ce mă priveşte, de la o vreme mă simţeam foarte obosit. În schimb, unchiul meu se arăta plin de vigoare şi se ţinea ca în prima zi. Nu mă puteam opri să nu-l admir şi aceeaşi admiraţie o nutream şi fa ţă de Hans, care mergea de parcă ar fi făcut o simplă plimbare. Sâmbătă, 20 iunie, la ora 6 seara, am ajuns la Budir, un târg aşezat pe malul mării. Călăuza ceru să i se dea simbria cuvenită; unchiul meu îi plăti imediat. Am tras chiar la nişte rude ale l ui Hans, adică la unchii şi verii săi, care ne-au primit foarte bine. Fără să abuzăm de bunătatea acestor oameni cumsecade, aş fi rămas bucuros la ei ca să mă mai întremez după oboseala drumului. Dar unchiul, care se simţea mai în puteri ca oricând, nici n-a vrut să audă de aşa ceva şi a doua -zi a trebuit să plecăm mai departe, călare pe blândele noastre animale. După aspectul solului îţi puteai da seama uşor că te afli în vecinătatea muntelui, ale cărui rădăcini de granit ieşeau din pământ, întocmai ca rădăcinile unui stejar bătrân. Am ocolit poalele vulcanului, pe care profesorul nu-l pierdea din ochi. Tot timpul gesticula şi părea că -l sfidează, spunându-i: ³ Aşadar, tu eşti uriaşul pe care-l voi îmblânzi! După patru ore de mers, caii se opriră singuri la poarta biserici din Stapi. º Stapi era un târg cam de vreo treizeci de colibe, clădite chiar pe lavă, şi pe vreme frumoasă se afla în bătaia razelor de soare răsfrânte de vulcan. Târguşorul era aşezat în fundul unui mic fiord împrejmuit de pereţi de bazalt, cu un aspect foarte ciudat. Se ştie că bazaltul e o rocă brună, de origine vulcanică. Ia forme regulate, care uimesc prin felul cum sunt rânduite. Aici, natura a lucrat geometric, întocmai ca omul, de parcă ar fi mânuit echerul, compasul şi firul cu plumb. Dacă în alte părţi ea realizează o adevărată artă cu mari mase zvârlite fără nici o ordine, cu fel de fel de conuri abia schiţate, cu tot soiul de piramide imperfecte, în sfârşit, cu o ciudată succesiune de linii, aici, vrând să dea o pildă de ordine şi regularitate şi precedându-i pe arhitecţii primelor timpuri, natura a creat o rânduială severă, pe care nici splendorile Babilonului şi nici minunile Greciei n-au depăşit-o vreodată. Fireşte că am auzit vorbindu-se de Şoseaua Uriaşilor din Irlanda şi de Peştera lui Fingal, aflată într-una din Insulele Hebride, însă o privelişte ca ll aceasta, cu construcţii din bazalt aşezate una peste alta, încă nu avusesem prilejul să văd. Şi la Stapi, un astfel de fenomen îţi apărea în toată frumuseţea lui. Pereţii fiordului, ca şi întreaga coastă a peninsulei, erau alcătuiţi dintr-un şir de coloane verticale, înalte de treizeci de picioare. Aceste trunchiuri drepte de coloană, de -o proporţie perfectă, susţineau o arcadă durată din coloane orizontale, a căror aplecare forma o semi -voltă deasupra mării. La oarecare intervale, şi sub această concavitate naturală, unde se strângea apa de ploaie, te aflai pe neaşteptate în faţa unor deschizături în formă de ogivă, admirabil desenate, prin care se repezeau valurile spumoase ale mării. Câteva crâmpeie de bazalt, smulse de furia oceanului, se prelungeau pe pământ, întocmai ca resturile unui templu antic ³ ruine veşnic tinere, peste care veacurile treceau fără să le atingă. Aici era ultima etapă a călătoriei noastre pă mântene. Hans se arătase a fi o călăuză pricepută şi, cum ştiam că ne va însoţi şi mai departe, eram oarecum liniştiţi. Ajungând în dreptul casei preotului ³ o colibă scundă, cu nimic mai arătoasă sau mai acătării decât cele din jur ³ am zărit un om c-un ciocan în mână şi având dinainte un şorţ de piele, care tocmai se pregătea să potcovească un cal. ³ Saellvertu! îi ură călăuza noastră. ³ God dag! îi răspunse potcovarul, într-o daneză perfectă. ³ Kyrkoherde, rosti Hans, întorcându-se spre unchiul meu. ³ Preotul, îmi traduse profesorul. Axel, se pare că acest om cumsecade este preot. Între timp, călăuza îl puse pe preot la curent cu situaţia; acesta, întrerupându-şi lucrul, scoase un fel de strigăt folosit de bună seamă de geambaşii de cai, şi curând ieşi din colibă o femeie voinică, cu o înfăţişare răutăcioasă. Poate că nu era înaltă chiar de şase picioare, dar nici mult nu -i lipsea! Mă temeam să nu vină, cumva, să ne dea tradiţionalul sărut islandez; din fericire, o asemenea grozăvie nu s -a întâmplat. Dar nici nu ne pofti în casă cu prea multă bunăvoinţă. Camera de oaspeţi mi s -a părut a fi cea mai proastă încăpere din toată locuinţa preotului ³ strâmtă, murdară şi infectă. Dar a trebuit să ne mulţumim şi cu asta. Preotul nu părea că ţine să aplice obicei urile ospitalităţii antice, dimpotrivă, nici nu se sinchisea de ele. Până seara mi - am dat seama că aveam de -a face c-un fierar, c-un pescar, c-un vânător, c- un dulgher, dar numai cu un slujitor al Domnului nu! E adevărat că eram într-o zi de lucru şi poate, cine ştie, duminica e cu totul alt om!... N-aş vrea să-i vorbesc de rău pe aceşti bieţi preoţi care, la urma urmei, sunt destul de nenorociţi. Ei primesc de la guvernul danez o leafă de nimic şi mai strâng drept contribuţii un sfert din dijma parohiei, care şi aşa abia ajunge la suma de şaizeci de mărci. De aceea, era de înţeles că trebuiau să muncească pentru a putea trăi. Dar pescuind mereu, vânând, potcovind caii, la un moment dat ajungi să-ţi însuşeşti felul de a te purta, de -a vorbi şi apucăturile vânătorilor, pescarilor sau ale unor oameni cam neciopliţi. De altfel, chiar în seara aceea lè îmi dădui seama că sobrietatea nu era una din virtuţile la care ţinea gazda noastră. Unchiul înţelese repede cu cine avea de -a face; în locul unui om demn şi cumsecade, nu avea în faţa lui decât un individ greoi şi mojic. De aceea luă hotărârea să înceapă cât mai curând marea sa expediţie şi să părăsească această parohie atât de puţin primitoare. Nu luă câtuşi de puţin seama că e obosit şi decise să -şi petreacă două-trei zile pe munte. Chiar a doua zi după sosirea noastră la Stapi, ne pregătirăm de plecare. Hans tocmi trei islandezi care aveau să înlocuiască caii la transportul bagajelor. Odată ajunşi însă în fundul craterului, localnicii aceştia trebuiau să se întoarcă, noi urmând să ne continuăm drumul singuri. Lucrul acesta fusese perfect stabilit între noi, dar Hans nu -l ştia deocamdată. Iată din ce pricină unchiul îl luă deoparte şi -i spuse că intenţionează să continue drumul în adâncul Pământului, pentru a studia vulcanul. Hans se mulţumi să dea din cap. Să umble din loc în loc, să străbată insula sau să se afunde în măruntaiele ei, îi era totuna. În ceea ce mă priveşte, absorbit de toate peripeţiile călătoriei, aproape că uitasem ce ne aştepta în viitor. Dar acum, realitatea mă trezi din visările mele şi simţeam cum mă cuprinde din ce în ce mai mult o adâncă emoţie. Ce să fac? Dacă n - am putut să-l împiedic la Hamburg pe încăpăţânatul profesor Lidenbrock de-a porni într-o asemenea nesăbuită aventură, o s -o mai pot face acum, când ne aflăm la poalele Sneffelsului? Mă frământa mai ales o idee, o idee îngrozitoare, în stare să zdruncine nişte nervi mai puţin încordaţi chiar decât ai mei. ÅEi, mi-am zis eu, o să urcăm pe Sneffels. Bine! O să -i cercetăm craterul. Bun! Au mai făcut-o şi alţii şi n-au pierit. Dar asta nu-i tot. Dacă vom da de un drum pentru a coborî în măruntaiele Pământului şi dacă blestematul acela de Saknussemm n -a minţit, cu siguranţă că o să ne pierdem prin galeriile subterane ale vulcanului! Or, nimic nu ne-ndrituieşte să credem că Sneffelsul ar fi stins! Cine ne poate dovedi că nu se pregăteşte o nouă erupţie ? Şi dacă monstrul doarme din anul 1229, înseamnă oare că nu se poate trezi? Şi dacă se trezeşte, ce se va întâmpla cu noi?µ Aceste întrebări îmi dădeau de gândit şi reflectam mult asupra lor. Toată noaptea nu visam decât erupţii. Nu -mi ardea deloc să îndeplinesc rolul de zgură!... În cele din urmă nu m-am mai putut stăpâni. M-am hotărât să supun chestiunea unchiului meu, în modul cel mai dibaci cu putinţă, adică să-i demonstrez că proiectul său este irealizabil. M-am dus la el şi i-am împărtăşit temerile mele. Apoi am dat să mă retrag, ca să-l las să izbucnească în voie. ³ M-am gândit şi eu la acest lucru, răspunse el simplu. Ce însemnau aceste cuvinte? Va asculta el oare de vocea raţiunii? Se gândea, cumva, să-şi suspende proiectele? Ceea ce presupuneam era prea frumos ca să fie într-adevăr cu putinţă!... După câteva clipe de tăcere, în timpul cărora n -am îndrăznit să-l tulbur cu nimic, el continuă: lŒ ³ M-am gândit şi eu la asta. De cum am ajuns la Stapi, m -a preocupat tot timpul această gravă problemă, pe care mi -ai pus-o şi tu, căci nu trebuie să procedăm neprevăzător. ³ Desigur că nu! i-am răspuns cu hotărâre. ³ Au trecut aproape şase sute de ani de când Sneffelsul e mut, dar s -ar putea ca într-o zi să prindă iar glas... Or, erupţiile sunt totdeauna precedate de nişte fenomene foarte binecunoscute. De aceea i -am întrebat pe locuitorii de prin partea locului, am studiat terenul, şi pot să te asigur, Axel, că n- avem să ne temem de nici o erupţie. La această afirmaţie categorică, am rămas încremenit şi nu i -am mai putut răspunde nimic. ³ Te îndoieşti de vorbele mele?! mă întrebă unchiul meu? Ei bine, atunci urmează-mă! M-am supus ca un automat. Ieşind din curtea parohiei, profesorul o luă pe un drum care trecea direct printr-o deschizătură a peretelui de bazalt, depărtându-se de mare. Ne aflarăm curând în plină câmpie, dacă se poate numi astfel o îngrămădire imensă de materii vulcanice. Ţin utul părea ca zdrobit de o ploaie de pietre uriaşe, de trapp -uri, de blocuri de bazalt şi granit şi de tot felul de roci împroşcate de către acţiunea vulcanică. Ici şi colo vedeam ridicându -se în aer fumuri; aceşti vapori albi. numiţi în islandeză Åreykirµ, ţâşneau din izvoarele fierbinţi, şi prin violenţa lor dovedeau activitatea vulcanică a solului. Ceea ce părea că justifică temerile mele. Nu-i deci de mirare c-am căzut ca din lună când l-am auzit pe unchiul meu că-mi spune: ³ Vezi toate aceste fumuri, Axel ? Ei bine, ele dovedesc că nu avem să ne temem de furiile vulcanului! ³ Cum asta? strigai eu. ³ Ascultă, Axel, să ţii minte un lucru, continuă profesorul. În preajma unei erupţii, aceste fumuri îşi măresc intensitatea ca să dispară apoi cu totul, în timpul cât durează acţiunea vulcanică, deoarece gazele, neavând tensiunea necesară, iau drumul craterelor în loc să iasă prin crăpăturile pământului. Aşadar, aceşti vapori se menţin în starea lor obişnuită dacă energia lor nu creşte, şi mai reţine un lucru: dacă vântul şi ploaia nu sunt înlocuite printr- o atmosferă apăsătoare şi calmă, atunci poţi fi sigur că nu se va produce curând vreo erupţie. ³ Dar... ³ Destul! Când ştiinţa s-a pronunţat, nu-ţi mai rămâne decât să taci. M-am întors la reşedinţa preotului, oarecum plouat. Unchiul mă bătuse cu argumente ştiinţifice. Totuşi mai aveam încă o speranţă, şi anume, că, odată ajunşi în fundul craterului, n -o să găsim nici o galerie şi - o să ne fie astfel cu neputinţă să coborâm mai adânc, chiar şi în ciuda tuturor Saknussemmilor din lume. lÑ lu În timpul nopţii m-am zbuciumat într-un adevărat coşmar. Se făcea că mă aflam în mijlocul unui vulcan şi, din străfundurile Pământului, deodată m-am simţit zvârlit în spaţiile interplanetare, sub forma unor roci eruptive. A doua zi, la 23 iunie, Hans ne aştepta cu tovarăşii săi încărcaţi cu merinde, cu unelte şi instrumente. La rândul, nostru unchiul şi cu mine am luat să ducem câte două bastoane cu vârful de fier, două puşti şi două cartuşiere. Hans, ca un om prevăzător, adăugase la bagajele noastre şi un burduf plin, care, pe lângă bidoanele noastre, ne asigura apa pentru opt zile. Era ora nouă dimineaţa. Preotul şi zdravăna lui nevastă ne aşteptau în faţa uşii. Voiau, desigur, să ne adreseze ultimul şi cel mai cald rămas bun... Dar cât mă înşelasem! Acest rămas bun luă forma neaşteptată a unei note de plată piperată foc, în care ni se punea la socoteală până şi aerul din casa preoţească. Un aer infect, dacă nu le e cu supărare! Această pereche onorabilă ne jefuia întocmai ca un hangiu elveţian, evaluându-şi la un preţ frumuşel ospitalitatea. Unchiul plăti fără să se tocmească. Un om care pleacă spre centrul Pământului nu se mai uită la câţiva rixdali! Odată această chestiune aranjată, Hans dădu semnalul de plecare şi după câteva clipe am părăsit Stapi. l Sneffelsul are o înălţime de 5000 de picioare. El încheie, prin conul său dublu, un lanţ de munţi trahitici care se deosebeşte de sistemul muntos al insulei. Din punctul de plecare unde ne aflam, cele două vârfu ri ale muntelui nu se puteau vedea profilându -se pe fondul cenuşiu al cerului. Zăream doar o enormă cuşmă de zăpadă, ce parcă era trasă pe fruntea uriaşului. Mergeam unul în spatele celuilalt, iar în fruntea grupului se afla Hans. Cărările pe care urcam e rau atât de înguste, că doi oameni n -ar fi încăput să păşească alături. De aceea nu puteam vorbi unul cu altul. Dincolo de pereţii de bazalt ai fiordului Stapi, am dat peste, un sol format din turbă ierboasă şi fibroasă, provenind din vechea vegetaţie de mlaştină a peninsulei. Combustibilul acesta încă neexploatat se găsea într -o asemenea cantitate, încât s -ar fi putut încălzi din el timp de un secol toată populaţia Islandei. Măsurată din fundul unor anumite râpe, această imensă turbărie atingea deseori o înălţime de 70 de picioare şi era formată din straturi succesive de resturi carbonizate, despărţite prin pături subţiri de tuf spongios. è Ca un adevărat nepot al profesorului Lidenbrock, şi în ciuda preocupărilor mele de acum, observam cu mult interes curi ozităţile mineralogice ce ni le oferea acest uriaş muzeu de istorie naturală şi revedeam în minte desfăşurându -se toată istoria geologică a Islandei. Această insulă, atât de ciudată, s -a înălţat, fără îndoială, din fundul apelor, într-o epocă relativ recentă. Şi poate că şi acum se mai ridică încă, printr-o mişcare imperceptibilă. Or, dacă -i aşa, nu poţi atribui originea ei decât acţiunii focurilor subterane. Deci, în acest caz, teoria lui Humphry Davy, documentul lui Saknussemm şi pretenţiile unchiului, t oate se spulberau. Această ipoteză m -a determinat să examinez mai atent natura solului, astfel că în curând am putut să -mi dau perfect seama de succesiunea fenomenelor care au dus la formarea Islandei. Lipsită cu desăvârşire de teren sedimentar, Islanda e alcătuită numai din tuf vulcanic, adică dintr-o aglomerare de pietre şi stânci de o compoziţie poroasă. Înainte de existenţa vulcanilor, insula era formată dintr -un masiv de bazalt, care s-a ridicat încet deasupra valurilor, împins de o puternică forţă internă. Focurile dinăuntru încă nu erupseseră în afară. Dar mai târziu se căscă o crăpătură largă în lungul insulei, de la sud - vest spre nord-est, prin care se revărsă, încetul cu încetul, toată pasta trahitică. Crăpătura fiind imensă, materiile topite zvâ rlite din măruntaiele Pământului se întinseră liniştit, în straturi uriaşe, formând doar ici -colo coline. În această epocă au apărut feldspaţii, sieniţii şi porfirele. Datorită acestei revărsări, insula s -a înălţat considerabil deasupra nivelului mării şi, ca urmare, forţa ei de rezistenţă a crescut foarte mult. E uşor de înţeles ce imensă cantitate de gaze s -a strâns în adâncul ei, de vreme ce, în urma răcirii scoarţei trahitice, ea nu mai oferea nici un loc de ieşire. La un moment dat, ele au căpătat o a tât de mare presiune încât şi- au croit drum ridicând acoperământul cel greu şi despicându -l în coşuri înalte. Astfel, prin ridicarea scoarţei, s -au născut vulcanii, în vârful cărora s-a format subit câte un crater. Apoi au urmat fenomenele eruptive. Pri n crăpăturile nou formate s- au scurs mai întâi materiile eruptive bazaltice, şi câmpia pe care o străbăteam acum ne oferea cele mai minunate specimene. Mergeam pe aceste roci tari, cenuşii, care prin răcire luaseră forma unor prisme cu baza hexagonală. în depărtare se vedeau numeroase conuri turtite, care fuseseră desigur, odinioară, tot atâtea guri de foc. După ce au luat sfârşit erupţiile materiilor bazaltice, vulcanii ³ a căror forţă crescuse şi datorită craterelor stinse ³ au lăsat să treacă lavele şi masele de cenuşă şi de zgură care se scurseră şi se împrăştiară pe coamele vulcanilor, întocmai ca nişte plete bogate. Aceasta a fost succesiunea fenomenelor care au dat naştere Islandei, şi toate s-au datorat acţiunii focurilor lăuntrice. Or, a presupune că magma nu se află într-o stare de permanentă incandescenţă, e o nebunie. Şi o şi mai mare nebunie e pretenţia de a ajunge până -n centrul Pământului!... Mă mai liniştii, deci, în privinţa rezultatului aventurii noastre, pe măsură ce înaintam la asaltul vulcanului Sneffels. è| Drumul devenea din ce în ce mai greu, căci începea urcuşul; pietrele se zdrobeau la tot pasul, lăsând să alunece aşchii şi a trebuit să mergem cu mare băgare de seamă pentru a evita eventuale căderi periculoase. Hans înainta liniştit şi sigur de sine, de parcă ar fi mers pe un drum drept; câteodată însă, dispărea în dosul unor blocuri mari de stâncă şi pentru o clipă îl pierdeam din vedere. Dar nu trecea mult şi, printr -un şuierat ascuţit, ne indica direcţia pe care trebuia s -o urmăm. Deseori se oprea sau aduna din mers fărâmături de stânci, pe care le rânduia într -un fel care putea fi uşor recunoscut şi forma astfel o dâră, care avea drept scop să ne arate drumul la întoarcere. Prevederea nu era rea, desigur, dar evenimentele care au urmat au dovedit că a fost inutilă. După trei ore de mers obositor am ajuns abia la poalele muntelui. Aici, Hans făcu semn să ne oprim şi împărţirăm cu toţii un prânz frugal. Unchiul meu înghiţea nişte bucături cât toate zilele, ca să putem porni cât mai degrabă. Dar popasul nu era numai de întremare, ci şi de odihnă, aşa că profesorul trebui să aştepte un ceas, până când călăuza avu chef să dea semnalul de plecare. Cei trei islandezi, la fel de tăcuţi ca şi tovarăşul lor, vânătorul, nu scoaseră un sing ur cuvânt şi mâncară cumpătat. Apoi am început să urcăm povârnişurile Sneffelsului. Deoarece vârful muntelui era acoperit cu zăpadă, printr-o iluzie optică, frecventă în munţi, mi se părea că e foarte aproape. Şi totuşi, câte ore nesfârşite au trebuit să treacă până să ajungem în vârf! Şi câte sforţări obositoare am făcut! Pietrele, care nu se ţineau între ele nici printr-o legătură de pământ şi nici printr-o ţesătură de ierburi, se rostogoleau sub picioarele noastre şi se pierdeau în câmpie, cu repeziciunea unei avalanşe. În unele locuri, povârnişul muntelui forma cu linia orizontului un unghi de aproape 36°, încât era imposibil să urcăm. De aceea, aceste drumuri scurte pe povârnişuri pietroase trebuiau să fie ocolite şi nu fără greutate. Când ne aflam într-o asemenea situaţie, ne ajutam unii pe alţii, întinzându-ne bastoanele. Trebuie să arăt că unchiul meu se ţinea pe lângă mine cât mai mult cu putinţă şi nu mă pierdea nici o clipă din ochi. Şi nu o dată braţul său mi - a fost sprijin de nădejde. În ceea ce-l privea, el avea, fără îndoială, simţul înnăscut al echilibrului, căci nu se poticnea niciodată. Islandezii, deşi erau încărcaţi, se căţărau pe stânci cu uşurinţa caracteristică oamenilor de la munte. Când vedeai ce înalt e vârful Sneffelsului, ţi se părea că-i cu neputinţă să-l atingi urcând din partea aceasta, dacă nu se va micşora unghiul de înclinaţie al pantelor. Dar, din fericire, după un drum obositor de peste o oră şi după ce-am făcut adevărate tururi de forţă în mijlocul vastului covor de zăpadă care acoperea pieptul vulcanului, pe neaşteptate ne apăru în faţă un fel de scară care ne înlesni urcuşul. Era formată de unul din acele torente de pietre zvârlite în trepte de către vulcani şi care în limba islandeză se numesc Åstinaµ. Dacă acest toren t n-ar fi fost oprit în căderea sa de modul cum erau aşezate povârnişurile muntelui, el s -ar fi precipitat în mare şi ar fi dat naştere unor insule noi. è Aşa cum se înfăţişa, însă, ne -a fost de mare folos. Povârnişurile deveneau din ce în ce mai abrupte, dar aceste trepte de piatră le puteam urca mai uşor, ba chiar atât de repede încât, rămânând un moment mai în urmă, în timp ce tovarăşii mei îşi continuau urcuşul, i -am zărit atât de mici din cauza depărtării, încât îmi păreau microscopici. La şapte seara urcasem cele două mii de trepte ale scării şi ajunsesem pe o ieşitură a muntelui, un fel de platformă, pe care se sprijinea conul propriu-zis al craterului. Ne aflam la înălţimea de 1500 de metri deasupra nivelului mării. Eram în regiunea zăpezilor veşnice, care în Islanda nu se ridică la o mare altitudine, din cauza umidităţii constante a climei. Era foarte frig. Vântul bătea cu putere. Eu eram zdrobit de oboseală. Profesorul văzu că nu mă mai duceau picioarele şi, cu toată nerăbdarea sa, se hotărî să ne oprim. Făcu deci semn vânătorului, dar acesta dădu din cap, spunând: ³ Olvanfor. ³ Pare-se că trebuie să mai urcăm, spuse unchiul meu. Apoi îl întrebă pe Hans de ce dăduse acest răspuns. ³ Mistour, răspunse călăuza. ³ Ja, mistour, întări unul din islandezi, pe un ton destul de speriat. ³ Ce înseamnă cuvântul ăsta? întrebai eu îngrijorat. ³ Priveşte în zare, spuse unchiul meu. Mi-am îndreptat privirile spre câmpie şi am zărit o uriaşă coloană formată din pulbere de piatră, din nisip şi din praf ce se ridica în vârtejuri ca o trombă şi pe care vântul o mâna spre acea ieşitură a Sneffelsului pe care eram noi suspendaţi. Atât era de opacă perdeaua aceasta, încât întuneca lumina soarelui, proiectând o vastă umbră pe munte. Dacă tromba s-ar fi aplecat, ne-ar fi cuprins cu siguranţă în vârtejurile ei. Acest fenomen, destul de frecvent când suflă vântul dinspre gheţari, se cheamă Åmistourµ în limba islandeză. ³ Hastigt, hastigt! strigă călăuza noastră. Fără să ştiu daneza, am înţeles că trebuia să -l urmăm cât mai repede. Hans începu să ocolească conul craterului, dar în zig -zag, pentru a ne uşura mersul. În curând, tromba se abătu asupra muntelui, care tresări din pricina izbiturii, iar pietrele răscolite de vânt cădeau ca o ploaie în urma unei erupţii. Din fericire, noi ne aflam pe versantul opus, la adăpost de orice pericol. Fără această prevedere a călăuzei, trupurile noastre, ciopârţite, pulverizate, ar fi căzut la cine ştie ce depărtări, întocmai ca rămăşiţele vreunui meteor necunoscut. Hans chibzui că nu ar fi bine să petrecem noaptea pe povârnişurile conului. De aceea am continuat urcuşul în zig -zag şi în aproape cinci ore am parcurs cele 1500 de picioare care ne mai rămăseseră de urcat. Ocolurile, zig-zagurile şi urcuşul în trepte măriseră drumul la cel puţin trei leghe. Nu mai puteam de oboseală şi îmi era aşa de frig şi de foame, că simţeam că mă sfârşesc. Aerul, cam rarefiat, îmi stânjenea răsuflarea. În cele din urmă, la unsprezece noaptea, pe un întuneric cumplit, am ajuns în vârful muntelui Sneffels. Mai înainte de a intra în crater ca să-mi găsesc un adăpost, am avut răgazul să zăresc soarele de miez de noapte în èÿ punctul său cel mai de jos, proiectându -şi razele palide pe insula adormită la picioarele mele. Mâncarea fu înghiţită pe nerăsuf late şi, după aceea, fiecare ne -am aciuit cum am putut mai bine. Ce-i drept, culcuşul era cam tare, adăpostul cam nesigur, situaţia destul de grea, la 5000 de picioare deasupra nivelului mării. Totuşi, în noaptea aceea, somnul mi -a fost foarte liniştit şi-am dormit aşa cum nu mai dormisem de mult. Şi nici de visat n -am visat. A doua zi ne-am trezit pe jumătate îngheţaţi de suflarea unui aer rece şi tăios, în timp ce deasupra capului nostru razele soarelui străluceau. Mi -am părăsit culcuşul de granit, ca să pot admira în voie minunata privelişte care se desfăşura în faţa ochilor mei. Mă aflam pe culmea unuia din cele două vârfuri ale Sneffelsului, şi anume, pe cel dinspre miazăzi. De aici puteam să cuprind cu privirea cea mai mare parte a insulei. Potrivit opticii de la marile înălţimi, ţărmurile se zăreau foarte bine, în timp ce părţile din interior păreau şterse. S -ar fi putut spune că la picioarele mele se întindea una din acele hărţi în relief ale lui Helbesmer. De jur împrejur vedeam văi adânci încrucişâ ndu-se în toate direcţiile, prăpăstii săpate ca nişte puţuri, lacuri care păreau nişte heleşteie şi râuri de mărimea pâraielor. Spre dreapta se desfăşurau nenumăraţi gheţari şi vârfurile unora erau învăluite de uşoare coloane de fum. Coamele ondulate ale acestor munţi nesfârşiţi, pe care straturile de zăpadă le făceau să pară acoperite de spumă, îmi aminteau de suprafaţa unei mări într -o veşnică frământare. Dacă întorceam privirea spre apus, oceanul, în măreaţa sa nemărginire, părea că -i o continuare a acestor vârfuri spumoase. Unde se sfârşea oare pământul ? De unde începeau valurile oceanului ? Mi-era greu să disting bine acest lucru. Eram cuprins de acel minunat extaz pe care ţi-l dau marile înălţimi, fără ca de data asta să ameţesc, căci, în sfârşit, m ă obişnuisem cu contemplarea acestor privelişti fără seamăn. Privirile mele uluite se scăldau în iradierea străvezie a razelor solare. Uitasem cine sunt şi unde mă aflu, pentru a trăi viaţa elfilor sau a silfidelor ³ imaginare făpturi ale mitologiei scandinave. Mă îmbătam de voluptatea înălţimilor, fără a mă gândi că în curând destinul avea să mă scufunde în prăpăstiile fără fund ale Pământului!... Sosirea profesorului şi a lui Hans, care se urcaseră în vârful Sneffelsului, mă readuse la realitate. Întorcându-se spre apus, unchiul meu îmi arătă cu mâna un abur uşor, ca o fâşie de pământ, şi care ţărmuia linia valurilor. ³ Groenlanda! spuse el. èº ³ Groenlanda? strigai eu. ³ Da, nu suntem nici la 35 de leghe de ea. Şi în timpul dezgheţurilor, urşii albi ajung până în Islanda, aduşi de gheţarii de la miazănoapte. Dar asta n - are nici o importanţă. Acum suntem pe unul din cele două piscuri ale vârfului Sneffels: cel de la sud. Hans ne va spune îndată cum numesc islandezii acest pisc, pe care tocmai ne aflăm. Nici nu-şi termină bine cuvântul că vânătorul şi răspunse: ³ Scartaris. La auzul acestui nume, unchiul meu îmi aruncă o privire triumfătoare. ³ Atunci, la drum, spre crater! porunci el. Craterul Sneffelsului semăna cu un con răsturnat, a cărui deschizătură putea să aibă un diametru de o jumătate de leghe. Adâncimea craterului o apreciam cam la două mii de picioare. Gândiţi -vă numai cum putea să arate un asemenea recipient, când era tot numai flăcări şi tunete.... La fund, conul avea o circumferinţă de cel mult 500 de picioare, şi cum pereţii interiori erau în pantă lină, se putea ajunge destul de uşor la partea sa de jos. Fără să vreau, am asemuit acest crater cu o uriaşă puşcă, având o gură largă, şi, la drept vorbind, comparaţia mă îngrozea. Să cobori într-o puşcă, mă gândeam eu, când nu -i exclus să fie încărcată, şi s-ar putea să ia foc la cea mai mică izbitură ³ nu-i asta curată nebunie?!.... Dar era prea târziu ca să mai dau înapoi. Cu un aer nepăsător, Hans a luat-o înainte. Iar eu l-am urmat fără să scot o vorbă. Pentru a uşura coborârea, Hans făcea mari ocoluri în spirală. Trebuia să mergem prin mijlocul rocilor eruptive, şi, câteodată, unele se dezlipeau din culcuşurile lor, prăvălindu-se în salturi, până în fundul prăpastiei. În cădere, ele dădeau naştere unor ecouri de o sonoritate ciudată. În diferite părţi ale conului se aflau gheţari interiori. De câte ori îi întâlneam, Hans înainta cu foarte multă băgare de seamă, sondând cu bastonul cu vârf de fier, pentru a descoperi crăpăturile. În alte locu ri, unde trecerea se arăta a fi periculoasă, ne legam cu o frânghie lungă, pentru ca acela căruia i-ar fi alunecat piciorul, din nebăgare de seamă, să fie susţinut de ceilalţi. Această solidaritate era un lucru înţelept şi plin de prevedere, însă nu ne punea în afară de orice pericol. Cu toate greutăţile coborâşului şi-n ciuda pantelor pe care nici călăuza nu le cunoştea, drumul s -a făcut fără vreun accident, în afară numai de căderea unui balot cu frânghii, pe care -l scăpase din mână unul din islandezi, de s-a rostogolit tocmai în fundul prăpastiei. La prânz atinsesem prima ţintă a călătoriei noastre. Am ridicat capul şi, la gura pâlniei, am zărit, ca într -un chenar, o bucăţică de cer cu o circumferinţă aproape perfectă. Numai într-un singur punct se profila vârful lui Scartaris, cufundat în imensitatea văzduhului. În fundul craterului se deschideau trei guri, prin care ieşeau, cu siguranţă, lava şi vaporii, în timpul erupţiilor. Fiecare gură avea un diametru de aproape 100 de picioare. Ele se căscau în f aţa noastră şi, drept să vă spun, n-am avut curajul să-mi arunc privirile în vreuna, în schimb, èl profesorul Lidenbrock le-a examinat pe fiecare în parte. Alerga de la una la alta, gata să-şi piardă răsuflarea, gesticulând şi rostind vorbe fără şir. Hans şi tovarăşii săi stăteau aşezaţi pe nişte grămezi de lavă şi -l priveau cum nu- şi mai găseşte astâmpăr, şi nu mă îndoiesc că -l socoteau nebun. Deodată, unchiul meu scoase un strigăt. Am crezut că i -a alunecat piciorul şi că era gata să cadă într -unul din cele trei puţuri. Dar nu se întâmplase nimic. Îl văzui stând ţeapăn, cu braţele întinse şi cu picioarele desfăcute, în faţa unui bloc de granit aflat în centrul craterului, ca un piedestal enorm pregătit pentru statuia unui Pluton. Din toată înfăţişarea unchiului meu se vedea că-i peste măsură de uluit. Dar curând uluirea fu înlocuită de o bucurie fără margini. ³ Axel, Axel! strigă el. Vino, vino! Alergai într-acolo. însă nici Hans şi nici islandezii nu se urniră de pe locurile lor. ³ Priveşte! îmi spuse profesorul. Împărtăşindu-i uluirea, dacă nu şi bucuria, pe partea dinspre apus a blocului de granit am văzut scrijelit în litere runice, pe jumătate roase de vreme, numele acelui islandez blestemat: ³ Arne Saknus semm! strigă unchiu l meu. Ei, acu' te mai îndoieşti? Nu răspunsei nimic şi mă întorsei uluit la bolovanul de lavă pe care stătusem mai înainte. În faţa evidenţei, a trebuit să mă înclin. Nu ştiu câtă vreme am rămas astfel, cufundat în gândurile mele. Tot ce ştiu e că, după o vreme, ridicând capul, l -am văzut numai pe unchiul meu şi pe Hans. Ceilalţi islandezi plecaseră şi acum coborau povârnişurile Sneffelsului pentru a se întoarce la Stapi. Hans dormea liniştit lângă un bolovan într-o scursură de lavă, unde îşi înjghebase un culcuş, în timp ce unch iul meu se zbătea în fundul craterului, ca o fiară sălbatică în cursa unui vânător. Nici nu dormeam, nici nu aveam puterea să mă scol şi, luând exemplu de la călăuză, m -am lăsat cuprins de un somn liniştit; mi se părea că aud mereu zgomote sau că simt zvâcniri în coastele muntelui. Astfel am petrecut prima noapte în fundul craterului. èè èŒ A doua zi, un cer cenuşiu, înnourat şi greoi se lăsa peste vârful conului. N-am băgat de seamă atât întunericul ce cuprindea craterul cât mânia care-l cuprindea pe unchiul meu. Am înţeles de îndată motivul, şi inima mi s -a umplut de puţină speranţă. Iată de ce: dintre cele trei drumuri care se deschideau în faţa noastră, numai unul singur fusese folosit de Saknussemn. Potrivit indicaţiei dată în criptogramă de către înv ăţatul islandez, drumul putea fi uşor recunoscut, căci la poalele lui urma să se proiecteze umbra lui Scartaris în ultimele zile ale lunii iunie.... În adevăr, piscul acesta ascuţit putea fi socotit ca arătătorul unui imens cadran solar, a cărui umbră, în tr-o anumită zi, arăta drumul spre centrul Pământului. Dar cum nu se zărea defel soarele, nu era nici umbră. În consecinţă, unchiul n-avea cum să se orienteze! Eram în 25 iunie. Dacă cerul rămânea acoperit încă şase zile, trebuia să amânăm totul pentru anul viitor. Cred că nu mai e nevoie să vă descriu mânia neputincioasă a profesorului Lidenbrock! Ziua trecu şi nici o umbră nu veni să se profileze în fundul craterului. Hans nu se mişcă de la locul său, deşi cred că era firesc să se întrebe ce aşteptăm. Dacă în genere îl preocupa ceva! Unchiul nu-mi adresă nici un cuvânt. Privirile sale se aţinteau tot timpul spre cerul acoperit de ceţuri cenuşii. La 26 iunie nu se arătă nici un semn bun. Ba, dimpotrivă. Toată ziua căzu o ploaie amestecată cu zăpadă. Han s se apucă să construiască o colibă din bucăţi de lavă. Îmi făcea oarecare plăcere să urmăresc din ochi miile de cascade ce luau naştere şi care se rostogoleau pe povârnişurile conului, unde fiecare piatră făcea ca zgomotul asurzitor să fie şi mai puternic . Unchiul meu nu se mai putea stăpâni. La drept vorbind, chiar şi un om mai calm decât el ar fi avut toate motivele să se enerveze, căci asta însemna să te îneci tocmai la mal. Dar odată cu marile dureri, cerul îţi trimite neîncetat şi mari bucurii. Şi cerul îi rezerva profesorului Lidenbrock o satisfacţie egală cu marile, cu desperatele sale necazuri..... A doua zi, cerul mai era încă acoperit, însă duminică, 28 iunie, odată cu schimbarea lunii, veni şi schimbarea vremii. Soarele revărsa în crater valuri-valuri de raze. Fiecare deluşor, fiecare stâncă, fiecare piatră, fiecare încreţitură a lavei se scălda în aceste efluvii luminoase şi îşi aşternea pe loc umbra pe pământ. Dintre toate, umbra lui Scartaris se desena ca un colţ ascuţit şi prinse a se învârti pe nesimţite, odată cu soarele cel învăpăiat. Şi nu exagerez deloc dacă spun că unchiul se învârtea şi el odată cu umbra. La amiază, în perioada sa cea mai scurtă, umbra începu să atingă încet marginea vetrei centrale. ³ Pe aici trebuie s-o luăm! strigă profesorul. Pe aici! înainte, spre centrul Pământului! adăugă el în limba daneză. L-am privit pe Hans. ³ Forut! spuse el foarte liniştit. ³ Înainte! îmi traduse unchiul meu. Era ora 13 şi 13 minute. èÑ Abia acum începea adevărata noastră călători e. Până atunci, oboseala fusese mai mare decât greutăţile; dar era sigur că de aici înainte acestea din urmă se vor ivi cu adevărat în calea noastră. Încă nu-mi afundasem privirea în acel puţ fără fund în care urma să coborâm. Sosise însă momentul s -o fac. De altfel, mai puteam încă ori să mă resemnez acceptând această aventură, ori să refuz a o încerca. Dar să dau înapoi în faţa călăuzei mi -a fost ruşine. Hans aştepta cu atâta calm să înceapă aventura, cu o asemenea indiferenţă, cu o atât de deplină nepăs are faţă de orice pericol, încât am roşit la ideea că aş putea fi mai puţin curajos decât el. Dacă aş fi fost singur, aş fi început să -i înşir unchiului meu tot soiul de argumente de mare efect; dar cum călăuza se afla lângă noi, n -am scos un cuvânt şi -n timp ce mă apropiam de gura prin care trebuia să coborâm, gândul îmi zbură deodată spre frumoasa mea irlandeză. Am mai spus că gura centrală a craterului avea un diametru de 100 de picioare, sau o circumferinţă de 300 de picioare. M -am aplecat cu multă băgare de seamă peste o stâncă ce atârna în afară şi am privit. De groază mi s-a făcut părul măciucă. Toată fiinţa îmi fu cuprinsă de simţământul vidului. Am simţit cum centrul de gravitate mi se deplasează şi cum mi se urcă ameţeala la cap, ca o beţie. Nimic nu e mai ameţitor decât această atracţie a abisului. Eram să cad, dacă nu m -ar fi apucat la timp o mână vânjoasă. Era mâna lui Hans. Hotărât lucru, nu luasem destule lecţii de înălţimea biserica Frelsers din Copenhaga. Cu toate că mi-am aruncat foarte puţin privirile în acest puţ, am putut să-mi dau seama de conformaţia lui. Pereţii săi aproape abrupţi prezentau numeroase ieşituri care puteau să uşureze coborârea. Dar dacă aveam la îndemână un soi de scară, în schimb ne lipsea parmaclâcul de care să ne ţinem. Nu-i vorbă, o frânghie legată de una din aceste ieşituri ne - ar fi ajutat de minune. Dar cum aveam s -o dezlegăm odată ajunşi la capătul ei? Unchiul meu găsi imediat un mijloc foarte simplu pentru a înlătura această dificultate. El desfăşură o frânghie lungă cam de 400 de picioare şi groasă de două degete şi lăsă să cadă în adânc doar jumătate din ea, apoi o înfăşură în jurul unui bloc de lavă ce ieşea în afară şi aruncă în gol cealaltă jumătate. Fiecare din noi putea astfel să coboare apucând cu mâna c ele două capete ale frânghiei, fără teamă că aceasta se va desfăşura. De îndată ce ai coborât vreo două sute de picioare, nimic nu era mai uşor decât s -o tragi, lăsând liber un capăt şi smucind de cealaltă parte a frânghiei. Apoi, urma să reîncepi acest ex erciţiu,. èu ³ Acum să ne îngrijim şi de bagaje, spuse unchiul meu, după ce sfârşi de atârnat frânghia. O să le împărţim în trei pachete, şi fiecare din noi o să -şi pună unul în spate. Vorbesc numai de obiectele fragile. Desigur că îndrăzneţul profesor nu ne socotea şi pe noi în această ultimă categorie!..... ³ Hans, stabili el, va lua uneltele şi o parte din provizii; tu, Axel, vei duce două treimi din provizii şi armele, iar eu, restul proviziilor şi instrumentele cele mai gingaşe. ³ Dar cine o să ducă hainele şi toată legătura de frânghii şi de scări ? ³ Vor coborî singure. ³ Cum aşa?! ³ O să vezi.... Unchiul meu simţea o plăcere deosebită să folosească mijloace tari, şi o făcea totdeauna fără cea mai mică şovăială. La porunca sa, Hans strânse într-un mare balot toate obiectele ce nu erau fragile, şi, după ce balotul fu legat zdravăn, pur şi simplu i se dădu drumul în prăpastie. Curând am auzit vuietul sonor produs de deplasarea straturilor de aer. Aplecat deasupra prăpastiei, unchiul meu urmărea foarte sa tisfăcut coborârea bagajelor, şi nu s -a clintit din locul acela până ce nu le -a pierdut din vedere. ³ Bun, zise el, acum vine şi rândul nostru!.... Întreb pe orice om de bună-credinţă dacă nu l-ar trece fiorii la auzul unor asemenea cuvinte? Profesorul îşi puse în spate pachetul cu instrumente, Hans luă pachetul cu unelte, iar eu pe cel cu arme. Coborârea începu în ordinea următoare: întâi Hans, după aceea unchiul meu, iar la urmă eu. Totul se desfăşură într-o tăcere mormântală, tulburată din când în când doar de zgomotul pe care-l făceau stâncile ce se rostogoleau în prăpastie. M-am lăsat să alunec, ca să zic aşa, strângând cu putere într -o mână cele două capete ale frânghiei, iar cu cealaltă sprijinindu -mă cu ajutorul bastonului meu cu vârf de fier. Mă stăpânea o singură idee: să nu-mi pierd cumva punctul de sprijin. Nu prea aveam încredere în trăinicia frânghiei, socotind-o mult prea slabă pentru a suporta greutatea a trei oameni. De aceea mă slujeam de ea cât mai puţin posibil făcând minuni de echilib ristică pe ieşiturile de lavă pe care încercam să le prind cu piciorul, întocmai ca pe o mână care mi-ar fi venit în ajutor. Când una din aceste trepte alunecoase se zdrobea sub paşii lui Hans. el rostea cu glasul său domol: ³ Gif akt! ³ Atenţie! repeta unchiul meu. După o jumătate de oră am ajuns pe o stâncă mai lată, care era foarte puternic înfiptă în peretele galeriei. Hans trase frânghia de un capăt: celălalt capăt se ridică în aer: descolăcindu -se de pe colţul de stâncă pe care fusese înfăşurată, căzu trăgând după sine bucăţi de piatră şi de lavă, un fel de ploaie, sau, mai bine -zis, de grindină foarte periculoasă. M-am aplecat peste îngustul platou pe care ne aflam, dar n -am putut să zăresc fundul prăpastiei. Œ Începu din nou manevrarea frânghiei şi după o jumătate de oră am mai coborât încă două sute de picioare. Nu ştiu dacă cel mai pasionat geolog ar fi încercat să studieze, în timpul coborârii, natura terenurilor care -l înconjurau, dar, în ceea ce mă priveşte, nici nu-mi păsa de asta; mă interes a prea puţin dacă straturile erau pliocene, miocene, eocene, cretacice, din familia lanţului munţilor Jura, triasici, pernieni, carboniferi, devonieni, silurien; sau primitivi. În schimb profesorul îşi făcea fără îndoială tot felul de observaţii sau lua n ote, căci la una din opriri îmi spuse: ³ Cu cât cobor mai adânc, cu atât am mai multă încredere în reuşita acţiunii noastre. Felul cum sunt aşezate aceste terenuri vulcanice îndreptăţeşte pe deplin teoria lui Davy. Ne aflăm în stratul cel mai vechi, în care s-au produs unele procese chimice asupra metalelor care se aprind în contact cu aerul şi cu apa. Resping cu desăvârşire teoria unei călduri interioare. De altfel, se va vedea că am dreptate. Mereu aceeaşi concluzie. Se înţelege că nu -mi ardea să-l contrazic, căci această discuţie nu -mi făcea deloc plăcere. Tăcerea mea fu luată drept consimţământ, şi începurăm din nou coborârea. După trei ore, încă nu întrezăream fundul coşului. Când ridicai însă capul, am putut să observ că puţul se strâmta simţitor. Di n cauza uşoarei lor înclinaţii, pereţii tindeau să se apropie. Întunericul creştea din ce în ce mai tare. Totuşi coboram mereu. Am luat aminte la pietrele care se desprindeau din pereţi şi mi-am dat seama că, în cădere, aveau un răsunet mai înăbuşit, ceea ce însemna că fundul prăpastiei era mai apropiat. Cum avusesem grijă să-mi notez de câte ori schimbasem frânghia de la un loc la altul, am putut să-mi dau seama exact de adâncimea la care am ajuns şi de timpul scurs. În timpul coborârii, am repetat de paisprezece ori această manevră, la răstimp de o jumătate de oră. Aşadar, trecuseră şapte ore, în afară de cele paisprezece sferturi de oră de odihnă, care dădeau încă trei ore şi jumătate. în total făcusem deci zece ore şi jumătate. Plecasem la ora unu, de ci acum trebuia să fie ora unsprezece. În privinţa adâncimii la care ajunsesem m -am dumerit repede. Cele paisprezece schimbări ale unei frânghii de două sute de picioare făceau 2800 picioare. În acest moment se auzi glasul lui Hans: ³ Halt! exclamă el. M-am oprit tocmai în clipa când era să lovesc cu piciorul capul unchiului meu. ³ Am ajuns, spuse acesta. ³ Unde? l-am întrebat eu alunecând lângă el. ³ În fundul puţului perpendicular. ³ Nu mai există deci altă ieşire ? ³ Ba da, văd că aici începe un fel de galerie care merge oblic spre dreapta. Dar o vom cerceta mâine. Acu' să mâncăm şi după aceea să tragem un somn bun. Œ| Deşi ne aflam la o atât de mare adâncime, nu era complet întuneric. Am desfăcut sacul cu provizii, am mâncat şi apoi fiecare ne -am culcat cum am putut mai bine, pe un pat de pietre şi de resturi de lavă. Cum stăteam culcat pe spate, am deschis ochii şi sus, sus de tot, la capătul acestui tub de 3000 de picioare, care luase forma unui ochean uriaş, am zărit un punct luminos. Era o stea care pierduse orice scânteiere şi care, după calculele mele, trebuia să facă parte din Ursa Mică. Apoi am adormit adânc. Ñ La ora 8 dimineaţa ne-a trezit o rază de soare. Miile de faţete de lavă ale pereţilor au strâns-o într-un mănunchi, reflectând-o apoi ca pe o ploaie de scântei. Această lumină era îndeajuns de puternică pentru a ne îngădui să deosebim obiectele dimprejur. ³ Ei, Axel, ce zici?! strigă unchiul meu frecându -şi mâinile. Ai mai petrecut tu vreodată o noapte mai liniştită ca asta în cas a noastră din Kdnigstrasse? Nici tu zgomot de căruţe, nici strigătele precupeţilor, nici zbieretele luntraşilor! ³ Nu tăgăduiesc că suntem foarte liniştiţi în fundul acestui puţ, dar tăcerea asta are parcă ceva înspăimântător în ea, totuşi. ³ Haida-de! strigă unchiul meu. Dacă te sperii de pe acum, atunci ce -o să fie mai târziu? Că doar nici n -am apucat să intrăm încă în măruntaiele Pământului. ³ Ce vrei să spui, unchiule ? ³ Vreau să spun că acum am atins abia pământul Islandei. Acest tub lung şi vertical, care coboară din craterul Sneffelsului, se opreşte aproape la nivelul mării. ³ Eşti sigur? ³ Foarte sigur! Ia uită-te la barometru! Într-adevăr, mercurul, după ce urcase încetul cu încetul, scădea pe măsură ce coboram şi acum se oprise la douăzeci şi nou ă de pouce1. ³ Vezi, reluă profesorul, nu avem nici presiunea unei atmosfere, dar constat că o să vină vremea când vom înlocui barometrul printr -un manometru. Barometrul urma să devină într-adevăr inutil, din moment ce greutatea aerului depăşea presiunea sa calculată la nivelul oceanului. ³ Dar, spusei eu, nu te temi că această presiune mereu crescândă va fi foarte greu de suportat? 1 # 3 lº Œ ³ Nu, n-avea nici o grijă. Vom coborî încet, şi, treptat -treptat, plămânii noştri se vor obişnui să respire o atmosferă mai c omprimată. Aeronauţii sfârşesc prin a simţi lipsa de aer pe măsură ce se urcă în 82 straturile superioare ale atmosferei, iar noi probabil c-o să avem prea mult. Cu atât mai bine! Dar să nu mai pierdem nici măcar o clipă. Unde o fi pachetul care a coborât înaintea noastră? Mi-am amintit atunci că şi în seara trecută l -am căutat în zadar. Unchiul meu s-a adresat lui Hans, care-şi roti împrejur ochii săi de vânător. ³ Der Huppe! ³ Acolo sus! Într-adevăr, pachetul era agăţat de un colţ de stâncă, cam la vreo sută de picioare deasupra capului nostru. Imediat, sprintenul islandez se căţără ca o pisică şi, în câteva minute, aduse pachetul. ³ Acu', spuse unchiul meu, să mâncăm, dar să mâncăm zdravăn, ca nişte oameni care pornesc la un drum lung! Am mâncat pesmeţi cu carne uscată şi apoi am tras câteva înghiţituri de apă amestecată cu rachiu de ienupăr. După ce am terminat masa, unchiul meu a scos din buzunar un carnet şi, examinând pe rând diferitele instrumente, notă: £*+ Cronometrul: ora 8 şi 17 minute dimineaţa. Barometrul: 29,7 p.1 Termometrul: 6° Direcţia: est-sud-est. Această ultimă observaţie se referea la drumul prin galeria întunecată şi unchiul meu o află cu ajutorul busolei. ³ Axel, strigă plin de înflăcărare profesorul, abia acum v om coborî cu adevărat în măruntaiele Pământului! Iată deci momentul exact când începe călătoria noastră. După aceea luă cu o mână aparatul Ruhmkorff care -i atârna de gât şi cu cealaltă puse în contact curentul electric cu serpentina lanternei. Şi o lumină destul de puternică împrăştie întunericul din galerie. Hans ducea al doilea aparat, care fu de asemenea pus în funcţiune. Această ingenioasă aplicare a electricităţii ne dădea posibilitatea să mergem timp îndelungat, creându-ne o lumină artificială de zi, chiar şi în mijlocul celor mai inflamabile gaze. ³ Înainte, la drum! porunci unchiul meu. Fiecare îşi puse în spate sacul de călătorie. Hans îşi luă sarcina să împingă înaintea lui pachetul cu frânghii şi cu haine, iar eu intrai după ei în galerie. În momentul când eram gata să mă cufund în coridorul acela întunecos, m-am oprit puţin şi, ridicând capul, prin câmpul vizual al imensului tub am zărit, pentru ultima oară, un petic din cerul Islandei, pe care eram aproape sigur că n -o să-l mai revăd. 1 - Œº Œÿ Lava, în ultima sa erupţie, din 1229, îşi croise drum prin acest tunel, tapetându-l pe dinăuntru cu un strat compact şi strălucitor, care reflecta lumina electrică mărindu-i de o sută de ori intensitatea. Toată greutatea drumului consta în a nu aluneca prea rep ede pe o pantă înclinată de aproape 45°. Din fericire, am dat peste o serie de colţuri şi ridicături care ţineau loc de trepte, şi-am început să coborâm lăsând ca bagajele să alunece înaintea noastră pe -o frânghie lungă. Dar ceea ce sub picioarele noastre ţinea loc de treaptă, pe ceilalţi pereţi devenea o stalactită. Lava, poroasă pe alocuri, prezenta nişte mici umflături rotunde, nişte cristale de cuarţ opac, împodobite cu picături transparente de sticlă, care, suspendate pe boltă ca nişte candelabre, păreau că se aprind la trecerea noastră, de parcă zânele abisului îşi luminaseră palatul pentru a-i primi pe oaspeţii de pe pământ. ³ Ce minunăţie! strigai eu fără să vreau. Ce măreţ spectacol, unchiule! Ia priveşte nuanţele acestea ale lavei, care merg pe ne simţite de la roşu închis până la galbenul strălucitor! Şi cristalele astea care par nişte globuri luminoase! ³ Ei, băiete, te-ai făcut mai bun! Găseşti că e splendid! Ai răbdare numai şi sper c-o să vezi alte lucruri şi mai minunate. Ei hai, înainte, tot înainte!... Mai bine ar fi spus Hai să alunecăm!căci ne -am dat drumul să alunecăm fără nici un fel de osteneală pe panta aceea înclinată. Era ca o 6 1 de Vergiliu. Busola, pe care o consultam foarte des, arăta în mod constant direcţia sud-est. Culoarul de lavă nu cotea nici la dreapta, nici la stânga, ci mergea în linie dreaptă. Căldura nu creştea în chip simţitor, aşa cum mă aşteptasem, şi nu numai o dată am consultat cu mirare termometrul. După două ore de mers, el arăta 10°, adică o creştere de abia 4° faţă de locul plecării. Acest fapt îndreptăţea teoriile lui Davy, dar mă făcea să cred că coborârea noastră era mai mult orizontală decât verticală. De altfel, nimic nu era mai uşor decât să cunoaştem exact adâncimea atinsă. Profesoru l o măsură cu ajutorul unghiurilor de deviaţie şi de înclinaţie, dar păstră pentru sine rezultatul observaţiilor. Seara, către ora 8, el dădu semnalul de oprire. Hans se aşeză imediat. Lămpile fură atârnate de un colţ de lavă. Ne aflam într-un fel de cavernă şi aerul nu ne lipsea. Dimpotrivă, uneori ajungeau până la noi curente de aer. Dar ce anume le producea? Căror agitaţii atmosferice se datorau ? Era o problemă pe care n-am căutat s-o rezolv în momentul acela. Foamea şi oboseala mă puseseră în situaţi a de a nu mai putea să raţionez. Şapte ore de coborâre continuă nu se fac fără o mare cheltuială de energie. Eram stors de puteri. De aceea m -am bucurat nespus auzind cuvântul oprire. Hans întinse ceva merinde pe un bloc de lavă şi toţi trei mâncarăm cu poftă. Mă neliniştea însă faptul că rezerva noastră de apă ajunsese la jumătate. Unchiul meu socotea că vom putea înlocui ceea ce consumasem, luând apă de la unul din izvoarele subterane, dar până acum 1 ( " Œº încă nu întâlnisem nici unul. Nu m-am putut împiedica să nu-i atrag atenţia asupra acestui lucru. ³ Şi asta te surprinde ? mă întrebă el. ³ Nu numai că mă surprinde, dar chiar mă îngrijorează. Nu mai avem apă decât pentru cinci zile. ³ Linişteşte-te, Axel, te asigur că vom da de apă, şi încă în cantităţi mult mai mari decât avem nevoie. ³ Când? ³ După ce o să trecem de acest înveliş de lavă. Cum îţi închipui c -ar fi posibil să răzbată izvoarele prin pereţii aceştia ? ³ Dar dacă stratul de lavă continuă până la mari adâncimi ? De altfel, până azi îmi pare că vertical am înaintat îndeajuns de puţin. ³ Ce te face să bănuieşti acest lucru ? ³ Dacă am fi pătruns mai adânc în interiorul scoarţei Pământului, căldura ar fi fost, cu siguranţă, mai mare. ³ După teoria ta, răspunse unchiul. Dar te-ai uitat la termometru? ³ Abia 15°, ceea ce înseamnă că a crescut numai cu 9° de la plecarea noastră. ³ Ei, atunci trage concluzia! ³ Iată concluzia mea. După observaţiile cele mai exacte, înăuntrul globului, temperatura creşte cu 1 grad la fiecare 100 de picioare. Dar unele condiţ ii locale pot face să varieze această cifră. Aşa, de pildă, la Iakutsk, în Siberia, s-a observat că temperatura creşte cu un grad la 36 de picioare. Prin urmare, această deosebire depinde de puterea de conductibilitate a rocilor. Voi mai adăuga, de asemenea, că, în vecinătatea unui vulcan stins şi prin straturile de gnais, creşte cu câte un grad numai la 125 de picioare. Să luăm, deci, această ultimă ipoteză, care e cea mai favorabilă şi să calculăm. ³ Calculează, băiete! ³ Nimic nu-i mai uşor, îi răspunsei, începând să înşir cifrele pe un carnet. De 9 ori 125 picioare fac 1 125 de picioare. ³ Într-adevăr, rezultatul e foarte exact... ³ Atunci ? ³ Ei bine, după observaţiile mele, am ajuns la 10000 de picioare sub nivelul mării. ³ E cu putinţă ? ³ Da, sau... cifrele nu mai sunt cifre! Totuşi calculele profesorului erau exacte. Noi depăşisem cu 6000 de picioare cele mai mari adâncimi cunoscute, cum sunt minele Kitz -Bahl din Tirol şi cele din Wuttemberg, din Boemia. Temperatura, care ar fi trebuit să fie de 81° pe aceste meleaguri, era abia de 15°. Iată un lucru care îmi dădea foarte mult de gândit. Œl A doua zi, marţi, în 30 iunie, am reînceput coborârea la ora 6 dimineaţa. Am mers tot timpul pe stratul de lavă, care se arătă a fi o adevărată rampă naturală, având o pantă dulce ca acele planuri înclinate care încă mai înlocuiesc scara în casele vechi. Am mers astfel până la ora 12 şi 17 minute şi chiar în momentul acela l -am ajuns pe Hans, care tocmai se oprise. ³ Ei drăcie, strigă unchiul meu, am atins extremitatea hornului!... M-am uitat în jurul meu. Într-adevăr, ne aflam la o răspântie unde se deschideau două drumuri, ambele întunecoase şi înguste. Pe care trebuia să -l luăm? Era greu de hotărât. Dar unchiul meu nu voia să se arate în faţa noastră ca un om care şovăie, de aceea ne arătă galeria dinspre răsărit, şi, după puţin timp, toţi trei ne înfundarăm în ea. De altfel, orice şovăială în faţa acestor două drumuri s -ar fi prelungit la infinit, căci nu exista nici un indiciu care să ne arate pe car e să-l alegem; trebuia să încercăm absolut la noroc. Panta noii galerii era mai mică şi coboram pe nesimţite, dar pereţii ei erau mai neregulaţi. Câteodată treceam pe sub nenumărate arcuri care semănau perfect cu bolţile unei catedrale gotice. Artiştii ev ului mediu ar fi putut studia aici toate formele acestei arhitecturi religioase care are la bază ogiva. După o milă a trebuit să ne aplecăm sub nişte arcade joase, în stil roman, şi am putut vedea o mulţime de stîlpi groşi, încovoiaţi sub curbura bolţilor. Pe alocuri eram siliţi să ne târâm de -a lungul unor înguste şi scurte coridoare, care semănau cu bârlogurile castorilor. Căldura era îndeajuns de suportabilă. Fără să vreau, mă gândeam la dogoarea care trebuie să fi fost pe vremea când lava zvîârlită de Sneffels se precipita pe drumul acesta, atât de liniştit azi. Parcă vedeam torentele de foc spărgându-se de colţurile galeriei şi vaporii supraîncălziţi îmbulzindu-se în acest spaţiu strâmt! Numai de nu i-ar veni bătrânului vulcan fantezia de a-şi relua activitatea! mă gândii. Nu mi-am împărtăşit gândurile unchiului Lidenbrock, căci nu le -ar fi înţeles. Dealtfel, singura lui preocupare era să înaintăm. în ce -l priveşte, mergea, aluneca, ba chiar se şi rostogolea de era nevoie, cu o convingere şi cu o străduinţă pe care, la urma urmei, merita s-o admiri. La ora 6 seara, după un drum nu prea obositor, parcursesem două leghe spre miazăzi, dar în adâncime abia un sfert de milă. Unchiul meu dădu semnalul de oprire. Am mâncat fără să vorbim prea mult şi apoi am adormit adânc. De altfel, pregătirile pentru noapte erau destul de simple; o pătură în care te înfăşurai alcătuia tot aşternutul. Pe aceste meleaguri nu aveam să ne temem nici de frig şi nici de vizite nedorite. Călătorii care se înfundă în mijlocul deşerturilor africane sau în pădurile Americii sunt siliţi să se vegheze reciproc în timpul somnului, dar aici domnea o linişte absolută şi Œè ne aflam în deplină siguranţă. Era sigur că n-o să întâlnim nici sălbatici şi nici fiare sălbatice, aşa că în privinţa asta nu duceam nici o grijă. A doua zi ne-am sculat odihniţi şi bine dispuşi. Am continuat drumul pe acelaşi strat de lavă ca şi în ajun. Era imposibil să recunoşti natura terenurilor prin care treceam. Tunelul, în loc să se înfunde în măruntaiele Pământului, tindea să devină absolut orizontal. La un moment dat, mi s-a părut chiar că urcă spre suprafaţa Pământului. Nu mă înşelasem. Către ora 10 dimineaţa, acest lucru deveni atât de evident şi prin urmare atât de obositor, încât am fost siliţi să ne încetin im mersul. ³ Ce-i, Axel ? mă întrebă, nerăbdător, profesorul. ³ Ce-i? Nu mai pot! răspunsei eu, sleit de oboseală. ³ Cum? După o plimbare de trei ore pe un drum atât de uşor! ³ Uşor, nu zic nu, dar foarte obositor. ³ Obositor, când nu facem altceva decât s ă coborâm! ³ Să urcăm, dacă nu vă e cu supărare!... ³ Să urcăm?! făcu unchiul meu ridicând din umeri. ³ Nu încape îndoială! De o jumătate de oră, pantele sunt mai puţin înclinate şi dacă vor continua să meargă aşa, o să ne pomenim iarăşi pe pământul Islandei. Profesorul dădu din cap ca un om care nu vrea să se lase convins. Am încercat să-i vorbesc, însă el nu-mi răspunse şi-mi făcea semn să merg înainte. Tăcerea sa încăpăţânată îmi arăta că nu era deloc în toane bune. Mi-am reluat povara cu curaj, şi -l urmam cât puteam de repede pe Hans, care păşea înaintea unchiului meu. Nu voiam să rămân în urmă şi singura mea preocupare era să nu-mi pierd tovarăşii din ochi. Mă treceau fiorii la gândul că aş putea să mă rătăcesc în adâncimile acestui labirint. Şi-apoi, dacă drumul devenea mai greu, mă consolam cu speranţa că ne apropiem de suprafaţa Pământului. Cum această nădejde se confirma la tot pasul, mă bucuram la gândul că o voi revedea pe micuţa mea Grauben. Pe la amiază, pereţii galeriei şi -au schimbat aspectul. Mi-am dat seama de asta după reflexul luminii electrice, care slăbise simţitor. În locul învelişului de lavă, terenul era alcătuit dintr -o rocă lucioasă. Masivul se compunea din straturi înclinate şi deseori dispuse vertical. Ceea ce însemna că ne găseam într-o epocă de tranziţie, în plină perioadă siluriană1. ³ E neîndoios, am strigat eu, că sedimentele apelor au format în a doua eră a Pământului toate aceste şisturi, calcaruri şi gresii! Lăsăm în urmă masivul de granit! Acu' procedăm ca nişte hamburgh ezi care pentru a merge la Lübeck ar lua-o pe drumul Hanovrei! Ar fi trebuit să păstrez pentru mine aceste observaţii, dar temperamentul meu de geolog fu mai tare decât prevederea, aşa că unchiul Lidenbrock îmi auzi exclamaţiile. ³ Ia priveşte! îi spusei eu arătându-i straturile de gresie, care alternau cu cele de calcar, şi primele semne care indicau imediata apropiere a terenurilor de ardezie. ³ Ei şi? 1 ( 1 2 ŒŒ ³ Iată-ne ajunşi în perioada în care au apărut primele plante şi primele animale! ³ Crezi? ³ Priveşte, examinează, observă! L-am silit să plimbe lampa pe pereţii galeriei. Mă aşteptam să nu-şi poată reţine o exclamaţie de surpriză. Dar nu spuse nici un cuvânt şi -şi văzu mai departe de drum. Oare m-a înţeles sau nu ? Nu voia să cedeze câtuşi de puţin din mândria sa de unchi şi savant şi să recunoască cinstit că se înşelase alegând galeria dinspre răsărit, sau ţinea cu orice preţ să meargă până la capătul ei ? Nu mai era nici o îndoială că părăsisem drumul lavelor şi că mergeam pe o cale care nu ducea spre a dâncul Sneffelsului. Totuşi mă întrebam dacă nu dădeam o importanţă prea mare acestor schimbări de teren. La urma urmei, nu s-ar fi putut să mă înşel ? Străbăteam oare, într-adevăr, nişte straturi de roci suprapuse peste masivul de granit? Dacă am dreptate, mi-am spus, trebuie să dau neapărat peste nişte resturi de plante din acea perioadă străveche. Şi în faţa evidenţei nu va mai putea obiecta nimic. Să căutăm deci!. N-am făcut nici o sută de paşi şi-mi apărură înaintea ochilor dovezi incontestabile. Trebuia să fie chiar aşa cum presupusesem, căci în perioada siluriană trăiau în mări peste 1500 de specii de vegetale şi animale. Picioarele mele, obişnuite cu solul dur al lavelor, călcară deodată pe o pulbere formată din resturi de plante şi de cochilii. P e pereţi se observau foarte clar urme de fucus şi licopode. Profesorul Lidenbrock nu se putea înşela, dar cred că el închidea ochii, ca să nu vadă nimic, şi îşi continua drumul cu acelaşi pas neschimbat. Încăpăţânarea asta trecea dincolo de orice limită! N-am mai putut răbda. Am luat o cochilie păstrată perfect, care aparţinuse unui animal întrucâtva asemănător cârcâiacului de azi şi, întinzându -i-o unchiului meu, i-am spus: ³ Priveşte! ³ Ei şi, răspunse el liniştit, e cochilia unui crustaceu din speţa dis părută a trilobiţilor. Atât şi nimic mai mult! ³ Şi nu tragi de aici nici o concluzie ? ³ Cum să nu! Aceeaşi concluzie pe care o tragi şi tu, că am părăsit stratul de granit şi drumul de lavă. E foarte posibil să mă fi înşelat şi să fi greşit calea. Dar nu voi fi sigur de eroare mea decât în momentul în care voi fi mers până la capătul acestei galerii. ³ Ai dreptate să procedezi aşa, unchiule, şi eu te -aş aproba, dacă nu ne- ar ameninţa o mare primejdie.... ³ Care anume ? ³ Lipsa de apă. ³ Ei bine, Axel, vom micşora porţiile. ŒÑ N-am avut încotro şi a trebuit să micşorăm porţiile. Provizia noastră de apă nu putea dura mai mult de trei zile, şi de lucrul ăsta ne -am dat seama seara, când ne aflam la masă. Şi mai trist era că nu prea aveam speranţă să dăm de vreun izvor în aceste terenuri din perioada de tranziţie. A doua zi am trecut mai tot timpul sub nesfârşitele bolţi ale acestei galerii. Mergeam aproape fără să scoatem o vorbă. Ne cuprinsese pe toţi muţenia lui Hans. Drumul nu urca în mod simţitor, ba câteodată chiar părea că cooară. Dar acest fapt, prea puţin evident, nu avea darul să -l liniştească pe profesor, căci natura straturilor nu se schimba deloc, iar perioada de tranziţie se vădea din ce în ce mai mult. Lumina electrică se reflecta în mii de raze scânteietoare pe straturile de şisturi şi calcare şi pe pereţii de gresie roşie. Te -ai fi putut crede într-o tranşee deschisă în mijlocul ţinutului Devonshire, după care sunt şi numite acest fel de terenuri. Zidurile erau îmbrăcate cu splendide varietăţi de marmură, unele de un cenuşiu agat, străbătute capricios de vine albe, altele de un roşu aprins sau de un galben cu pete roşii sau având pete de culori închise, în care sclipeau grăunţe de calcar. Pe cea mai mare parte dintre aceste marmure erau urme de animale primitive. Aici, Creaţiunea făcuse un vădit progres: în locul trilobiilor rudimentari, întâlniţi în ajun, am dat peste resturile unor specii superioare, între altele, peşti ganoizi şi acei aşa -numiţi sauropteris, pe care paleontologii îi socotesc, pe bună dreptate, drept strămoşii reptilelor de azi. În mările din perioada devoniană trăiau nenumărate animale din această specie, ale căror urme se găsesc cu miile pe stâncile de formaţie nouă. Era evident că urcam pe scara vieţii animale, sc ară pe care omul ocupă punctul cel mai înalt. Dar profesorul Lidenbrock nu dădea nici o atenţie acestui fapt. El aştepta două lucruri: sau ca un puţ vertical să se deschidă sub picioarele noastre, îngăduindu -ne astfel să ne reluăm coborârea, sau ca vreun obstacol să ne împiedice de -a ne continua drumul. Dar seara sosi, fără ca această speranţă să i se realizeze. Vineri, după o noapte întreagă în care am început să simt chinurile setei, am pornit din nou înainte, pe aceeaşi galerie, care parcă nu se mai sfârşea. După 10 ore de mers am observat că scânteierea luminii în contact cu pereţii scădea în mod foarte ciudat. Marmura, şistul, calcarul, gresia dispăruseră, făcând loc unui înveliş întunecos şi fără strălucire. Galeria deveni foarte îngustă, şi, la un moment dat, m-am sprijinit de peretele din stânga. Când mi-am retras mâna, era toată neagră. Am privit mai îndeaproape. Ne aflam într-o mină de huilă. ³ O mină de cărbuni! am strigat eu surprins. Œu ³ O mină fără mineri, răspunse unchiul meu. ³ Cine poate şti?! ³ Eu ştiu, reluă profesorul pe un ton categoric, şi sunt sigur că această galerie n-a fost săpată de mâna omului. Dar dacă e sau nu opera naturii, asta mă interesează mai puţin. Hai mai bine să mâncăm, căci e ora cinei! Hans pregăti îndată masa. Am m âncat foarte puţin şi am băut cele câteva picături de apă care alcătuiau porţia mea. Bidonul călăuzei mai avea apă cam pe jumătate, şi asta era tot ce ne mai rămăsese ca să ne potolim setea. După masă, cei doi tovarăşi ai mei se înfăşurară în păturile lor şi îşi găsiră în somn leac împotriva oboselii. Dar eu n -am putut să dorm, şi număram ceasurile până să se facă ziuă. Sâmbătă, la ora 6, am pornit din nou. După douăzeci de minute de mers am ajuns la o uriaşă scobitură în peretele de huilă şi mi -am dat seama că mâna omului n-ar fi putut s-o sape, căci bolţile ei nu se sprijineau de nimic, ci se susţineau prin nu ştiu ce minune de echilibru. Acest soi de cavernă avea cam 100 de picioare lărgime pe 150 înălţime şi era neîndoios că terenul fusese despărţit î n mod violent printr-o zguduitură subterană. Masivul terestru, cedând vreunei apăsări puternice se dislocase, dând naştere acestui mare vid, unde pătrundeau pentru prima oară locuitori ai Pământului. Întreaga istorie a perioadei carbonifere era înscrisă p e aceşti pereţi întunecoşi şi un geolog ar fi putut urmări cu multă uşurinţă diferitele faze. Straturile de cărbune erau separate prin straturi de gresie sau prin straturi compacte de argilă şi arătau de parcă ar fi fost strivite de straturile superioare. La acea vârstă a lumii, adică într -o perioadă care a precedat era secundară, Pământul era acoperit de o foarte bogată vegetaţie, care se datora, pe de o parte, unei călduri tropicale şi pe de alta, unei umidităţi constante. O atmosferă îmbibată de aburi învăluia globul din toate părţile, nelăsând să treacă prin ea razele soarelui. De aici se putea trage concluzia că temperaturile înalte nu erau iscate de această sursă de energie, încă necunoscută. E posibil că pe atunci astrul zilei nu era încă pregătit să-şi joace rolul său important. Climele nu se diferenţiaseră încă şi o căldură toridă domnea pe întreaga suprafaţă a globului, fiind aceeaşi, atât la ecuator cât şi la poli. De unde putea ea să vină ? Fireşte, din interiorul globului. Deci, în ciuda teoriilor profesorului Lidenbrock, un foc violent ardea în măruntaiele Pământului şi acţiunea sa se resimţea până în ultimele straturi ale scoarţei terestre. Lipsite de razele binefăcătoare ale soarelui, plantele nu dădeau nici flori, nici parfum, dar rădăcinile lor îşi trăgeau seva din terenurile arzătoare ale primelor zile, crescând viguroase. Erau puţini arbori: numai plante herbacee, gazon uriaş, ferigi, licopode, sigilării, familii rare, care numărau pe atunci specii cu miile. Or, tocmai acestei îmbelşuga te vegetaţii îi datoreşte huila originea sa. Scoarţa globului, care era încă elastică, n -a putut să reziste presiunii exercitate de către masa lichidă pe care o învelea. Din această pricină s -au Ñ produs crăpături şi numeroase prăbuşiri. Plantele, târâte sub ape, s-au adunat încetul cu încetul în cantităţi uriaşe. În momentul acela s -a produs un proces chimic natural: în fundul mărilor, masele vegetale s-au schimbat mai întâi în turbă şi apoi, datorită gazelor şi transformărilor chimice, ele au suferit o com pletă mineralizare. Astfel s-au format aceste imense straturi de cărbune, pe care un consum excesiv le -ar epuiza în mai puţin de trei secole, în cazul când ţările industriale l-ar exploata fără socoteală. Aceste gânduri îmi veniră în minte în timp ce pri veam bogăţiile de huilă îngrămădite în acest colţişor din adâncul Pământului. Nu încăpea îndoială că ele nu vor fi niciodată exploatate, căci exploatarea ar necesita cheltuieli enorme. Şi apoi, la ce bun, când huila e încă răspândită la suprafaţa Pământului, în numeroase regiuni? De aceea eram absolut sigur că, aşa cum le vedeam acum, vor rămâne până când va suna ceasul de apoi. Mergeam fără contenire. în ce mă priveşte, uitasem cu totul de lungimea drumului, pentru a mă pierde în noianul consideraţiilor g eologice. Temperatura rămăsese aceeaşi, numai că ne cam supăra un miros pătrunzător de metan. Nu mi-a fost greu să recunosc imediat prezenţa unei mari cantităţi de grizu, cum l-au numit minerii, un gaz periculos şi foarte inflamabil, a cărui explozie a pro vocat atât de des catastrofe îngrozitoare. Din fericire, noi ne luminam drumul cu ajutorul lămpilor Ruhmkorff. Dacă am fi făcut imprudenţa să ne servim de torţe, o explozie teribilă ar fi pus capăt călătoriei noastre, luându -ne şi viaţa. Am mers până seara prin mina de huilă. Unchiul meu abia se putea stăpâni, căci drumul orizontal îi mărise nerăbdarea. Întunericul era atât de mare încât nu puteam vedea nici la douăzeci de paşi înaintea noastră, aşa că ne -a fost imposibil să ne dăm seama de lungimea gale riei. începeam să cred că nu se mai sfârşeşte, când deodată, la ora 6, ne -am trezit în faţa unui zid. La dreapta noastră, la stânga, sus, jos, nu era nici o ieşire. Ajunseserăm la capătul unei fundături. ³ Ei, cu atât mai bine! strigă unchiul meu. Acum ştiu cel puţin ce am de făcut. N-am apucat pe drumul lui Saknussemm! Deci, nu ne mai rămâne decât să ne întoarcem! Vom dormi aici noaptea asta şi peste trei zile cred că o să ajungem la locul unde se despart cele două galerii. ³ Da, i-am răspuns, numai să ne ţină puterile! ³ Şi de ce nu? ³ Fiindcă mâine n-o să mai avem nici un strop de apă. ³ Şi îţi va lipsi şi curajul ? mă întrebă profesorul, aruncându-mi o privire severă. N-am mai îndrăznit să răspund. Ñ| A doua zi am pornit dis-de-dimineaţă. Trebuia să ne grăbim, căci ne aflam la o depărtare de 5 zile de mers de locul unde se despărţeau galeriile. Nu voi insista asupra suferinţelor prin care am trecut la întoarcere. Unchiul le răbda cu mânia omului care nu mai are sentimentul că -i cel mai tare; Hans, cu resemnarea firii sale paşnice, eu,trebuie să mărturisesc, plângându-mă la tot pasul şi desperat că nu aveam tăria să suport ghinionul ce ne lovise. Aşa cum prevăzusem, la sfârşitul primei zile de mers nu ne -a mai rămas nici o picătură de apă. Singurul lichid pe care-l mai ave un cu noi era rachiul de ienupăr; dar licoarea asta diabolică îţi ardea gâtlejul, de nici nu mă puteam uita la ea. Căldura mi se părea înăbuşitoare. Oboseala mă paraliza. De mai multe ori era să cad fără cunoştinţă. Poposeam şi d e fiecare dată unchiul sau călăuza încercau să mă mai învioreze. Dar, după cum îmi dădeam seama, nici profesorul nu se ţinea mai bine, căci şi pe el îl doborâse oboseala şi chinurile pricinuite de lipsa de apă. În sfârşit, în ziua de marţi, 7 iulie, târându-ne pe genunchi, pe mâini, am ajuns aproape fără suflare la punctul de întâlnire al celor două galerii. Acolo m-am prăbuşit pe lavă, sleit de orice putere. Era ora 10 dimineaţa. Rezemaţi de perete, Hans şi cu unchiul meu încercau să ronţăie câţiva pesmeţi. De pe buzele mele umflate ieşeau gemete prelungi. Apoi am căzut într-un adevărat leşin. După câtva timp, unchiul meu se apropie de mine şi mă ridică în braţe. ³ Bietul copil! şopti el, cuprins de o adevărată milă. M-au impresionat aceste cuvinte, nef iind obişnuit cu asemenea dovezi de dragoste din partea ursuzului profesor Lidenbrock. I -am apucat mâinile care-i tremurau, şi el le lăsă într-ale mele, privindu-mă lung. Ochii îi erau plini de lacrimi. Apoi l-am văzut că-şi ia bidonul ce-i atârna la şold şi nu mică mi-a fost mirarea când l-a apropiat de buzele mele, spunându-mi: ³ Bea! Oare auzisem bine ? Unchiul meu nu se smintise cumva ? L -am privit ca năuc. Nu voiam sau nu puteam să înţeleg. ³ Bea! repetă el. Şi ridicând bidonul mi-l vărsă tot în gură. O tu bucurie fără margini! O înghiţitură de apă îmi umezi gura înfierbântată, numai una singură, dar a fost de ajuns pentru a -mi reda viaţa care abia mai pâlpâia în mine. I-am mulţumit, împreunându-mi mâinile. ³ Da, spuse el. O înghiţitură de apă! Ultima! Auzi, tu, ultima! Am păstrat- o pe fundul bidonului, ca pe un lucru de mare preţ. De douăzeci de ori, de o sută de ori a trebuit să rezist îngrozitoarei dorinţe de a o sorbi! Dar am păstrat-o pentru tine, Axel.... ³ Unchiule! am murmurat eu, în timp ce lacrimi mari îmi umeziseră ochii. ³ Da, biet copil, ştiam că vei cădea sleit de oboseală când vom ajunge aici şi am păstrat special picul ăsta de apă, ca să te readuc în simţiri. ³ Mulţumesc, mulţumesc! exclamai. Ñ Deşi îmi potolisem foarte puţin setea, recăpătasem niţică vlagă. Muşchii gâtlejului, încordaţi până atunci, începuseră să se destindă şi buzele nu mai îmi erau atât de umflate. Puteam vorbi. ³ Unchiule... începui, n-avem de ales; n -avem apă, trebuie să ne întoarcem.... În timp ce vorbeam astfel, unchiul meu evita să mă privească, îndreptându-şi ochii în altă parte, de parcă ar fi vrut să scape de privirea mea. ³ Trebuie să ne întoarcem, am continuat eu, ridicând glasul, şi să apucăm din nou drumul Sneffelsului. Numai să ne dea Dumnezeu destulă putere ca să urcăm până în vârful craterului! ³ Să ne întoarcem! exclamă unchiul meu, ca şi cum şi -ar fi răspuns mai mult sieşi, decât mie. ³ Da, să ne întoarcem, şi încă fără a mai pierde o clipă. Urmă o tăcere destul de lungă. ³ Va să zică, reluă profesorul, pe un ton ciudat, cele câteva picături de apă nu ţi-au redat curajul şi energia?.... ³ Curajul? ³ Te văd la fel de abătut ca şi înainte, ba chiar te mai aud rostind şi cuvinte de deznădejde! Cu ce om aveam de -a face şi ce planuri mai urzea încă în mintea sa îndrăzneaţă?!.... ³ Cum, nu vrei să te întorci?.... ³ Să renunţ la această călătorie tocmai în momentul când totul îmi dovedeşte că ar putea să izbutească? Niciodată! ³ Atunci, să ne resemnăm să pierim? ³ Nu, Axel, nu! Poţi să pleci liniştit. Nu vreau să mori! Hans te va întovărăşi. Lasă-mă singur! ³ Să te părăsesc! ³ Lasă-mă, îţi spun. Am început această călătorie şi o voi duce până la capăt, sau nu mă voi mai întoarce. Pleacă, Axel, pleacă! Unchiul meu era în prada unei frământări de nedescris. Glasul său, care fusese afectuos o clipă, devenea din nou aspru, ameninţător. Lupta împotriva imposibilului cu o energie sumbră. Nu voiam să -l părăsesc în fundul acestei prăpăstii, dar, pe de altă parte, instinctul de conservare mă împingea să fug din calea lui. Călăuza urmărea toată scena cu obişnuita sa nepăsare. Totuşi, cred că-şi dădea foarte bine seama de ceea ce se petrece între noi. Din toată înfăţişarea noastră, din gesturile pe care le făceam, se desluşea destul de bine calea diferită către care fiecare din noi încerca să-l atragă pe celălalt. Dar Hans părea că se sinchiseşte prea puţin de lupta pe care o dădeam amândoi şi în care era în joc existenţa lui; el era gata de drum, dacă s -ar fi dat semnalul de plecare, şi gata să rămână dacă stăpânul său i-ar fi făcut cel mai mic semn. Ah, de ce nu puteam în clipa aceea să mă fac înţeles de el! Vorbele mele, gemetele, tonul meu ar fi mişcat această fire rece. I -aş fi arătat cu de- amănuntul primejdiile pe care nu părea să le bănuiască şi l -aş fi făcut să înţeleagă absurditatea unei asemenea călătorii. Amândoi poate că l -am fi Ñÿ convins pe încăpăţânatul profesor. La nevoie l -am fi silit să se reîntoarcă pe înălţimile Sneffelsului. M-am apropiat de Hans. I-am luat mâna şi i-am strâns-o cu căldură. Dar el a rămas nemişcat. I -am arătat drumul craterului, dar parcă era o stană de piatră, deşi gâfâiala mea îi arăta cu siguranţă toate suferinţele mele. Islandezul dădu încet din cap, şi, liniştit, îmi făcu semn spre unchiul meu, şoptindu-mi: ³ Master! ³ Stăpânul, strigai eu. Neghiobule! Doar nu-i stăpân pe viaţa ta. Trebuie să fugi! Trebuie să-l tragi şi pe el după noi! M-auzi? Mă înţelegi tu, Hans? L-am apucat de braţ şi am vrut să-l scot cu forţa. M-am luptat cu el fără nici un succes. Atunci a intervenit unchiul m eu. ³ Linişteşte-te, Axel, zise el. N-o să obţii nimica de la acest om, care -i nepăsarea însăşi. Mai bine ascultă -mă ce vreau să-ţi propun. Mi-am încrucişat braţele privindu-l drept în ochi. ³ Lipsa de apă, începu el, e singurul obstacol în calea îndeplin irii proiectelor mele. în galeria pe care am străbătut -o până acum şi care -i formată din lave, din şisturi şi din huile, n-am întâlnit nici măcar o singură picătură, dar se prea poate ca să fim mai norocoşi dacă vom urma galeria dinspre apus. Am dat din cap cu un aer de profundă neîncredere. ³ Ascultă-mă până la capăt, reluă profesorul, apăsând pe fiecare cuvânt. În timp ce tu zăceai aici nemişcat, m -am dus să cercetez cealaltă galerie, pentru a vedea ce conformaţie are. Ea duce de -a dreptul spre măruntaiele Pământului şi, peste câteva ore, vom ajunge la masivul de granit. Acolo nu se poate să nu dăm peste nenumărate izvoare. Natura stâncii impune asta, şi instinctul este de acord cu logica, pentru a -mi sprijini convingerea. Şi acum, iată ce vreau să-ţi propun: înainte de a descoperi noile pământuri, Columb a cerut trei zile de răgaz marinarilor săi bolnavi şi îngroziţi, şi întreg echipajul a găsit că cererea sa e îndreptăţită. Şi Columb a descoperit astfel Lumea Nouă. Eu, Columb al acestor regiuni subpământe ne, nu-ţi cer decât un răgaz de o singură zi. Dacă în acest răstimp nu dăm de vreun izvor, îţi jur că ne vom întoarce la suprafaţa Pământului. În ciuda enervării pe care o resimţeam, am fost foarte mişcat de cuvintele unchiului meu şi de efortul pe care -l făcea pentru a-mi vorbi astfel. ³ Ei bine, fie! i-am strigat. Fie cum doreşti! Şi Domnul să-ţi răsplătească supraomeneasca dumitale energie. Nu mai ai decât câteva ore ca să -ţi încerci norocul. La drum! Ñº De data asta, coborârea începu prin gale ria cea nouă. Hans mergea ca de obicei înainte. Nici nu făcusem bine 100 de paşi că profesorul, plimbându-şi lampa de-a lungul pereţilor, începu să strige: ³ Iată terenurile primare! Să mergem! Să mergem, suntem pe calea cea bună! În primele sale zile, când Pământul a început să se răcească treptat- treptat, micşorarea volumului său a produs în scoarţă nenumărate dislocări, rupturi, surpări şi crăpături. Galeria pe care o străbăteam era şi ea o asemenea fisură prin care se scursese odinioară granitul topit. Miile sale de întortocheri au dat naştere unui labirint de nepătruns, tăiat prin solul primordial. Pe măsură ce coboram, compoziţia straturilor ce alcătuiau terenul primar devenea tot mai evidentă. Ştiinţa geologică socoteşte că acest teren primar este baza scoarţei minerale. El se compune din trei straturi diferite: şistul, gnaisul şi micaşisturile, care se sprijină pe această rocă de neclintit ³ granitul. Până la noi, nici unui geolog nu i-a fost hărăzită o atât de minunată ocazie, ca să poată studia natura chiar la faţa locului. Ceea ce sonda, o maşină brută şi lipsită de inteligenţă, nu putea aduce la suprafaţa globului scurmând ţesutul intern al Pământului, noi puteam studia, privind totul cu ochii noştri şi pipăind cu mâinile noastre. Prin păturile de şisturi, colorate în frumoase nuanţe verzui, şerpuiau nenumărate filoane metalice de aramă şi de mangan, cu câteva urme de platină şi aur. Mă gândeam că bogăţiile acestea ascunse în măruntaiele globului n-aveau să încapă niciodată în mâinile lacome al e unor oameni şi că ei nu se vor bucura niciodată de ele! Aceste comori au fost îngropate la asemenea adâncimi de către zvârcolirile care s -au produs în primele zile ale Pământului, că nici târnăcopul şi nici lopata nu le vor putea smulge din mormântul lor. După şisturi au urmat gnaisurile, de o structură stratiformă, care te izbeşte prin regularitatea şi paralelismul straturilor; apoi micaşisturile, rânduite în lamele mari, care străluceau din pricina foiţelor de mică albă. Lumina aparatelor noastre, reflectată de miile de faţete lucioase, dădea naştere la jocuri de scântei care se încrucişau sub toate unghiurile, încât se părea că străbate printr-un diamant scobit, în care razele se spărgeau în mii de reflexe. Către ora 6, această sărbătoare a luminilor începu să pălească simţitor, încetând aproape, şi pereţii căpătară o nuanţă cristalină, dar închisă la culoare; mica se amestecă mai mult cu feldspatul şi cuarţul, pentru a forma roca în sine, piatra cea mai tare dintre toate, aceea care suportă, fără a fi zdrobită, cele patru pături ale scoarţei pământeşti. Eram zidiţi în imensa închisoare de granit. Se făcuse ora 8 seara; tot nu găsisem apă. Sufeream îngrozitor. Unchiul meu mergea înainte. Nu voia să se oprească. Cu urechea ciulită, căuta să surprindă susurul vreunui izvor. Dar... nu se auzea nimic! Ñl Abia mă mai ţineau picioarele. Totuşi înduram toate chinurile, pentru a nu-l obliga pe unchiul meu să se oprească. Pentru el, asta ar fi fost lovitura de graţie, căci ziua se sfârşea şi era ultima zi care -i mai aparţinea. La un moment dat, puterile mă părăsiră. Am scos un ţipăt şi m-am prăbuşit. ³ Ajutor! Mor! Unchiul meu se întoarse din drum. Mă privi, încrucişându -şi braţele, şi apoi, cu o voce înăbuşită, îngăimă aceste cuvinte: ³ Totul s-a sfârşit!... Un cumplit gest de mânie îmi izbi încă o dată privirea şi închisei ochii. Când i-am deschis, i-am văzut pe tovarăşii mei nemişcaţi şi înfofoliţi în păturile lor. Dormeau oare? în ceea ce mă priveşte, nu puteam închide ochii nici o clipă. Sufeream îngrozitor, şi suferinţa mea era şi mai teribilă la gândul că boala mea nu avea leac. Îmi răsunau încă în urechi ultimele cuvinte ale unchiului meu: Totul s -a sfârşit! căci mă aflam într-o asemenea stare de slăbiciune, încât nici nu mă puteam gândi să pot aj unge la suprafaţa Pământului. Ne aflam la o leghe şi jumătate sub pământ! Mi se părea că întreaga masă a scoarţei apasă cu toată greutatea pe umerii mei. Mă simţeam zdrobit şi mă istoveam făcând eforturi violente pentru a mă întoarce de pe o parte pe alta în culcuşul meu de granit. Trecură astfel câteva ore. în jurul nostru domnea o tăcere adâncă, o tăcere mormântală. Nici un sunet nu răzbătea prin ziduri, dintre care cel mai subţire avea o grosime de cinci mile. Deodată, ca prin vis, mi se păru că aud u n zgomot. În tunel era întuneric. Am privit mai cu atenţie şi mi s -a părut că-l văd pe islandez dispărând cu lampa în mână. De ce pleca? Ne părăsea oare Hans? Unchiul meu dormea. Am vrut să strig, dar buzele mi-erau atât de uscate că n-am putut rosti o vorbă. întunericul se făcuse mai adânc şi încetaseră până şi ultimele zgomote. ÅHans ne părăseşte! am strigat. Hans! Hans!µ Dar aceste cuvinte le spuneam numai în gând, nu le rosteam tare, ca să fie auzite. După prima clipă de spaimă mi -a fost ruşine că l-am bănuit pe acest om, a cărui purtare fusese fără greş până atunci. Nu putea să fugă ca un laş! în loc să urce galeria, el cobora. Or, dacă ar fi avut intenţii rele, ar fi luat-o în sus, nu în jos. Acest raţionament mă linişti puţin şi-mi schimbă firul gândurilor. Probabil că Hans a avut un motiv foarte serios ca să se smulgă din aşternutul lui, tocmai când avea nevoie de mai multă odihnă. Se ducea, oare, să dibuiască ceva? N -auzise cumva în timpul nopţii vreun murmur sau cine ştie ce alt zgomot care nu aj unsese la urechile mele ? ÿ Ñè Timp de o oră mi-am prefirat prin mintea înfierbântată toate motivele care l-ar fi putut îndemna pe Hans să procedeze astfel. îmi treceau prin cap cele mai absurde idei şi mi -era teamă să nu înnebunesc! în sfârşit, răsunând în adâncurile galeriei, am auzit zgomot de paşi. Hans urca. O lumină difuză începu să lunece pe pereţi şi apoi ţâşni cu putere împrăştiind întunericul. Apăru Hans. Se apropie de unchiul meu, îi puse mâna pe umăr şi-l trezi cu blândeţe. ³ Ce-i? făcu unchiul ridicându-se. ³ Vatten, răspunse călăuza. Cred că oricine devine poliglot sub influenţa unor dureri de nesuportat. Şi deşi nu ştiam nici un cuvânt danez, totuşi am înţeles din instinct ce spusese Hans. ³ Apă! Apă! am strigat, bătând din palme şi gesti culând ca scos din minţi. ³ Apă! repetă unchiul meu. Hvar? îl întrebă el pe Hans, în limba islandeză. ³ Nedat, răspunse Hans. ³ Unde? Jos! Acum înţelegeam totul. I -am luat mâinile şi i le-am strâns, în timp ce el mă privea liniştit. Pregătirile de plecare n-au durat mult şi în curând am dat de o galerie, a cărei înclinare atingea două picioare la fiecare prăjină. Drumul nu era greu şi după o oră am reuşit să facem aproape o mie de prăjini, coborând două mii de picioare. Am auzit deodată un zgomot neobişnuit, care parcă venea din adâncul peretelui de stâncă, un fel de muget surd, ca un tunet îndepărtat. Până atunci nu ni se ivise în cale izvorul anunţat de Hans şi din pricina asta simţeam că mă cuprinde din nou spaima, dar unchiul meu mă linişti, dezvăluindu-mi care era cauza acelor zgomote. ³ Hans nu s-a înşelat, ceea ce auzi e mugetul unui torent. ³ Un torent! strigai eu. ³ Nu mai încape nici o îndoială. E un fluviu subteran care curge pe undeva pe lângă noi. Am grăbit paşii, înflăcăraţi cum eram de spera nţă. Nici nu mai simţeam oboseala. Zgomotul apei parcă îmi dădea puteri. Creştea din ce în ce mai tare. După ce multă vreme îl auzisem susurând deasupra capului nostru, torentul curgea acum prin peretele din stânga, mugind şi săltând. Am pipăit deseori cu mâna peretele de stâncă, în nădejdea că voi da peste urme de umezeală. Dar n-am găsit nimic. Tot mergând aşa a mai trecut o jumătate de oră, în care timp am mai făcut încă o jumătate de leghe. Era neîndoios că Hans n -avusese vreme să ajungă mai departe de locul unde ne aflam noi. Condus de acel instinct propriu oamenilor de la munte, cu precizia unui hidroscop, el a simţit torentul prin stâncă, dar e puţin probabil că a văzut preţiosul lichid şi că a băut din el. De altfel, în curând ne-am dat seama că, dacă vom continua să mergem înainte, ne vom îndepărta cu totul de torentul al cărui murmur aproape că se pierdea. Am făcut atunci cale întoarsă. Hans se opri la locul unde torentul părea a fi mai aproape. ÑŒ M-am aşezat lângă zid, în timp ce şuvoiul curgea c am la două picioare depărtare de mine, cu o violenţă nemaipomenită. Dar ne mai despărţea un perete de granit... Nu mă mai simţeam în stare să gândesc şi n-am mai căutat să văd dacă n-ar exista vreun mijloc ca să ieşim din impas; m -am lăsat iar pradă desperării. Hans mă privi şi mi s-a părut că un surâs îi flutură pe buze. Se sculă şi luă lampa. L-am urmat. Se îndreptă spre perete; nu-l pierdeam din ochi. îşi lipi urechea de piatra uscată, şi -o plimbă încet în sus şi în jos, ascultând cu mare luare-aminte. Am înţeles de îndată ce urmărea: căuta locul exact unde torentul se putea auzi cel mai distinct. Peste puţin l -a găsit în peretele lateral din stânga, la trei picioare deasupra pământului. Cât eram de emoţionat! Nici nu îndrăzneam să ghicesc ceea ce voia să facă! Dar l-am înţeles prea bine şi mi-a venit să-l aplaud şi să-l strâng în braţe când l-am văzut apucând târnăcopul, pentru a lovi în stâncă. ³ Suntem salvaţi! am strigat. ³ Da, repetă unchiul meu, cuprins de o bucurie nestăvilită. Hans are dreptate! Vrednic om! Fără el n-am fi dat niciodată de apă! Asta era sigur. Nouă nu ne -ar fi venit în minte un mijloc atât de simplu. Dar, la drept vorbind, nimic nu era mai periculos decât să dai cu târnăcopul în această grindă de susţinere a globului pământesc. Şi dacă se produce o prăbuşire care ne -ar putea zdrobi... Sau dacă torentul, făcându-şi loc prin stâncă, năvăleşte peste noi! Primejdiile ce ne pândeau nu erau de domeniile fanteziei, dar oricât ne-am fi temut că stâncile ar putea să se prăvălească sau să se umple galeria de apă, nimic nu ne putea opri; setea noastră era atât de mare, că pentru a o astâmpăra am fi săpat chiar şi albia oceanului!... Hans se apucă de lucru cu o răbdare pe care nici eu, nici unchiul meu n-am fi avut-o. Cum nerăbdarea ne era mai mare decât îndemânarea, nu mai încăpea îndoială că stânca ar fi sărit în bucăţi sub loviturile noastre pripite. Hans, dimpotrivă, lucra domol şi liniştit, spărgând stâncă încetul cu încetul, printr-o serie de mici lovituri repetate. După puţin timp a f ăcut o gaură largă de vreo 6 degete. Auzeam cum creşte zgomotul torentului şi parcă simţeam apa binefăcătoare ţâşnindu -mi pe buzele însetate. În curând, târnăcopul pătrunse cam vreo două picioare în peretele de granit. Hans se trudea de peste o oră. Ardeam de nerăbdare! Unchiul meu era gata-gata să folosească aşa -zisele mijloace tari. Cu mare greutate l-am putut opri, căci şi pusese mâna pe târnăcop... Deodată se auzi un şuierat şi o coloană de apă ţâşni din stâncă, spărgându - se de peretele opus. Hans, gata să se prăvălească din pricina izbiturii, nu -şi putu reţine un strigăt de durere. Muindu-mi mâinile în izvorul ţâşnitor, am scos şi eu un ţipăt la fel de puternic. Şi nu era de mirare, căci apa era clocotită. ³ Aoleu, are 100 de grade! ³ Nu-i nimic, o să se răcească! răspunse unchiul meu. Galeria se umplu de abur, în timp ce apa, formând un fel de pârâiaş, curgea la vale, urmând să se piardă printre cotiturile subterane. În curând ÑÑ aveam să sorbim prima înghiţitură de apă. Ce bucurie! Ce plăcere neasemuită! Ce fel de apă era? De unde venea? N-avea nici o importanţă! Destul că era apă. Aşa caldă cum era, ne readucea la viaţă. Am băut pe nerăsuflate, fără să-i simt gustul măcar. Peste puţin, după ce mă desfătasem bând, am strigat: ³ Dar asta-i apă feruginoasă! ³ E minunată pentru stomac, răspunse unchiul meu, şi unde mai pui că are foarte multe săruri minerale! Pe cinstea mea, călătoria asta face cât o vilegiatură la Spa sau la Toeplitz!... ³ Ah, ce bună e! ³ Te cred! Nu degeaba vine de la o adâncime de două leghe. E puţin acidulată, dar n-are nimic neplăcut. Datorită lui Hans, avem la îndemână un leac fără pereche! Propun deci să botezăm cu numele lui acest pârâu salvator. ³ De acord! exclamai eu. Şi numele de Izvorul lui Hans fu adoptat pe loc. Hans nu se arăta deloc mândru de această cinstire. După ce şi -a astâmpărat şi el setea, dar cu cumpătare, se ghemui într -un colţ, păstrându-şi calmul obişnuit. ³ Ar trebui să nu lăsăm să se piardă apa, i -am spus unchiului meu. ³ De ce? mă întrebă el. După câte bănuiesc, izvorul e nesecat! ³ Ce-are a face! Mult mai bine ar fi să ne umplem bidoanele şi burdufele şi apoi să încercăm să -i astupăm gura. Sfatul meu fu urmat întocmai. Hans încercă să astupe crăpătura cu nişte sfărâmături de granit, pe care le împăna c u câlţi, dar nu fu deloc uşor. Presiunea era foarte mare şi apa clocotită îţi frigea mâinile. Din această pricină, truda i-a fost zadarnică. ³ Nu încape îndoială, zisei, că straturile superioare ale acestui curs de apă sunt situate la o mare înălţime şi de aceea are o presiune atât de mare. ³ Negreşit că-i aşa, răspunse unchiul meu. Trebuie să fie o presiune de vreo mie de atmosfere. Deci coloana asta de apă are cam treizeci şi două de mii de picioare înălţime. Dar stai, mi -a venit o idee. ³ Care? ³ De ce să ne ostenim fără rost să astupăm gura şuvoiului ? ³ Ei, fiindcă... Dar oricât m-am străduit, n-am fost în stare să găsesc un motiv. ³ Când s-or fi golit burdufele, eşti atât de sigur că le vom putea umple din nou? ³ Cum aş putea să fiu?... ³ Atunci să lăsăm apa să curgă, căci ne va fi şi -o bună călăuză şi ne va şi răcori de-a lungul drumului! ³ Iată un lucru bine gândit! exclamai eu. C-un tovarăş de drum ca pârâiaşul ăsta, nu mai am nici o îndoială că vom reuşi în proiectele noastre! ³ Va să zică, ai ajuns la vorbele mele, băiete? spuse profesorul râzând. ³ Nu numai că am ajuns, dar mi le-am şi însuşit. Ñu ³ Stai puţin! Mi se pare că-i timpul să ne odihnim câteva ceasuri. Uitasem, într-adevăr, că se făcuse noapte. Cronometrul îmi arătă cât era de târziu, şi după puţin timp, sătui şi învioraţi, ne-am culcat şi am adormit adânc. º A doua zi uitasem de toate chinurile prin care trecusem în ajun. La început m-am mirat că nu-mi mai era sete şi mă întrebam care-i motivul. Dar pârâiaşul care curgea şuşotind l a picioarele mele îmi dădu repede răspunsul. Am îmbucat ceva şi apoi am băut din această excelentă apă feruginoasă. Mă simţeam plin de vigoare şi hotărât să merg până la capăt. La urma urmei, de ce n-ar reuşi un om cu energia unchiului meu, când are o călăuză atât de iscusită cum e Hans şi un nepot atât de hotărât ca mine?!... Iată ce idei frumoase mi se învârteau prin cap. Dacă cineva mi -ar fi propus să ies la suprafaţa Pământului, l-aş fi refuzat cu indignare. Dar din fericire nu era vorba de aşa ceva! ³ Să plecăm! am strigat eu, trezind prin aceste accente de entuziasm bătrânele ecouri ale Pământului. Joi, la ora 8 dimineaţa, ne -am reluat mersul. Galeria de granit se întortochea făcând numeroase ocoluri şi cotea pe neaşteptate, dându -ţi impresia unui labirint; dar, de fapt, urma tot direcţia sud-est. În tot acest timp, unchiul meu nu înceta să cerceteze cu cea mai mare grijă busola, pentru a-şi da seama de drumul parcurs. Galeria se înfunda aproape orizontal, având o înclinaţie de cel mult două degete la fiecare stânjen. Pârâul curgea liniştit, susurând mereu sub picioarele noastre. Îl asemuiam cu o zeitate familială, care ne călăuzea să străbatem adâncurile Pământului, şi mângâiam cu mâna unda călduţă ale cărei cântece ne însoţeau paşii. Buna mea dispozi ţie mă împingea la comparaţii mitologice. În schimb, unchiul meu, omul verticalelor, ocăra tot timpul drumul care şerpuia mai mult orizontal. Galeria se prelungea la nesfârşit şi în loc să meargă de-a lungul razei Pământului, o apuca în direcţia ipotenuzei, după cum se exprima profesorul. Dar nu aveam de ales şi atâta timp cât ne îndreptam spre centru ³ fie cât de puţin ³ nu trebuia să ne plângem. De altfel, din când în când, pantele erau mai abrupte; naiada începea să se rostogolească, mugind, şi noi cob oram şi mai adânc, odată cu ea. De fapt, în ziua aceea şi a doua zi am mers multă vreme orizontal, şi numai foarte puţin vertical. În seara de vineri, 10 iulie, ne aflam, după socotelile noastre, la o distanţă de 30 de leghe spre sud -vest de Reykjavik şi la o adâncime de două leghe şi jumătate. u Deodată se deschise înaintea noastră un puţ înspăimântător. Unchiul meu nu se putu reţine de a bate din palme, calculând cât erau de abrupţi pereţii lui. ³ Puţul ăsta ne va duce departe, şi uşor, strigă el, căci ie şiturile stâncii formează o adevărată scară! Hans ne legă în aşa fel frânghiile, încât să nu fie posibil nici un accident. Apoi am început să coborâm. Acum nu mai socoteam c -ar fi o coborâre periculoasă, căci mă obişnuisem cu astfel de exerciţii. Puţul acesta era o gură strâmbă de genul faliilor, făcută în masivul granitic. Nu încape îndoială că se formase în urma contracţiilor scoarţei Pământului, în epoca sa de răcire. Odinioară trebuie să fi trecut prin ea materiile eruptive zvârlite de Sneffels şi nu-mi explicam defel cum acestea nu lăsaseră nici o urmă. Coboram un soi de scară în spirală, atât de regulată încât ai fi putut crede că era făcută de mâna omului. Din sfert în sfert de oră trebuia să facem popas ca să ne odihnim şi să ne mai dezmorţim picioarele. Atunci ne aşezam pe un colţ de stâncă, cu picioarele atârnând, şi-n timp ce mâncam şi beam apă din pârâu, vorbeam de câte toate. E de la sine înţeles că în această falie Izvorul lui Hans se transformase într-o adevărată cascadă, în detrimentul vol umului său, dar ne era îndeajuns şi chiar prea mult pentru a ne astâmpăra setea. De altfel, pe un teren mai puţin accidentat, era sigur că -şi va relua cursul său liniştit. u| u În aceste clipe semăna cu onorabilul meu unchi, prin nerăbdarea şi mânia lui, în timp ce pe povârnişurile dulci îmi părea că are calmul vânătorului islandez. În ziua de 11 şi 12 iulie am urmat cotiturile acestei falii, pătrunzând cu încă două leghe în scoarţa Pământului, ceea ce făcea în total aproape 5 leghe sub nivelul mării Dar la 13 iulie către ora prânzului, falia, care -şi păstra direcţia sud-est, luă o înclinaţie mai lină, de aproape 45 grade. Drumul deveni uşor, dar şi nespus de monoton. Şi cum s -ar fi putut să fie altfel, când peisajul nu prezenta nici un fel de variaţie!... În sfârşit, în ziua de miercuri, 15 iulie, ne aflam la şapte leghe sub pământ şi cam la 50 de leghe depărtare de Sneffels. Cu toate că eram puţin obosiţi, sănătatea nu lăsa nimic de dorit şi farmacia pe care o luasem pentru drum rămăsese neatinsă. Ca să-şi dea mai bine seama de situaţie, unchiul meu nota din oră în oră indicaţiile busolei, ale cronometrului, ale manometrului şi ale termometrului. De altfel, ele se găsesc consemnate aidoma în comunicarea ştiinţifică pe care a făcut -o despre călătoria sa. De aceea, când îmi spuse că ne aflăm la 50 de leghe distanţă orizontală, nu mi - am putut reţine o exclamaţie. ³ Dar ce ai ? mă întrebă el. ³ Nimic, am făcut numai o presupunere. ³ Care anume, băiete ? ³ Că, dacă socotelile dumitale sunt exacte, atunci nu mai suntem sub Islanda. ³ Crezi? ³ E uşor să controlăm. Am luat compasul şi am făcut măsurătorile pe hartă. Nu m-am înşelat! i-am spus unchiului. Am trecut de capul Portland, şi aceste 50 de leghe spre sud -est ne-au dus în plină mare. ³ Sub mare! răspunse unchiul meu, frecându-şi mâinile. ³ Prin urmare, am strigat eu, deasupra noastră se întinde oceanul! ³ Ei, Axel, nimic mai firesc! Oare minele de cărbuni din Newcastle nu se întind departe, sub valurile oceanului ? Profesorul găsea că faptul e foarte simplu, dar, în ce mă priveşte, gândul că mă plimbam sub valurile mării mă frământa mereu. La drept vorbind, însă, ce deosebire era dacă pe deasupra capului nostru se întindeau câmpiile şi munţii Islandei sau valurile Atlanticului, din moment ce acoperişul de granit era solid ? De altfel, m-am obişnuit repede cu această idee. Galeria, aici dreaptă, aici şerpuind, lunecând în pante sau făcând ocoluri când nu te aşteptai, ne ducea mereu spre sud -est, către marile adâncimi ale Pământului. După 4 zile, la 18 iulie, în seara de sâmbătă, am ajuns la un fel de peşteră destul de mare. Unchiul meu îi dădu lui Hans cei trei rixdali care i se cuveneau săptămânal şi hotărî să poposim aici o zi întreagă. l uÿ A doua zi, când m-am trezit, mi-am dat seama că nu mai eram preocupaţi de grijile plecării. Şi cu toate că ne găseam în acele abisuri subpământene, mă simţeam destul de bine... De altfel, parcă eram făcuţi pentru a duce o asemenea viaţă de troglodiţi. Nu mă gândeam deloc nici la soare, nici la stele, nici la lună, nici la pomi, nu mă gândeam nici la case, nici laoraşe; uitasem de toate aceste lucruri de prisos, din care fiinţele ce trăiesc pe pământ şi-au făcut o necesitate. În calitatea noastră de fosile vii, puţin ne păsa de aceste minuni inutile. Peştera părea o sală imensă şi pe podeaua ei de granit curgea liniştit pârâul cel atât de credincios. La o asemenea distanţă de izvor, apa avea o temperatură normală şi putea fi băută cu uşurinţă. După prânz, profesorul şi-a consacrat câteva ore pentru a-şi pune în ordine însemnările zilnice. ³ Mai întâi, ne spuse el, voi face o serie de calcule pentru a stabili exact locul unde ne găsim, căci la întoarcere vreau să întocmesc o hartă a călătoriei noastre, un fel de secţiune verticală a globului, care va arăta traseul expediţiei noastre. ³ Acest lucru o să fie extrem de interesant, unchiule; dar observaţiile dumitale vor fi, oare, suficient de precise? ³ Fără îndoială, căci am notat cu cea mai mare grijă toate unghiurile şi pantele. Sunt sigur că nu m-am înşelat. Acu' să vedem mai întâi unde ne găsim. Ia busola şi spune -mi ce direcţie arată. Am privit instrumentul şi, după o cercetare atentă, am răspuns: ³ Est-sud-est. ³ Bun! făcu profesorul notându-şi observaţia, şi începu să calculeze cu repeziciune. De aici trag concluzia că am parcurs 85 de leghe de la punctul nostru de plecare. ³ Cu alte cuvinte, călătorim sub Atlantic? ³ Exact. ³ Când te gândeşti că s -ar putea ca în clipa asta să bântuie furtuna şi vapoarele să trosnească din încheieturi sub loviturile valurilor şi a le uraganului! ³ Se prea poate! ³ Şi poate că balenele izbesc cu coada zidurile închisorii noastre! ³ Fii liniştit, Axel, ele nu vor izbuti niciodată s -o zguduie. Dar să ne întoarcem la calculele noastre. Deci, suntem la sud -est, la 85 de leghe depărtare de poalele Sneffelsului şi, potrivit însemnărilor mele anterioare, cred că am ajuns la o adâncime de 16 leghe. ³ 16 leghe! strigai eu. ³ Fără îndoială. uº ³ Ne aflăm, aşadar, la limita extremă pe care ştiinţa o acordă scoarţei pământeşti. ³ Nu te contrazic. ³ Asta înseamnă că, după legea creşterii temperaturii, ar trebui să avem o căldură de cel puţin 1500 de grade. ³ Ar trebui, băiete!.... ³ Şi că toată masa de granit n-ar avea cum să se menţină în stare solidă, ci ar trebui să fie topită. ³ După cum vezi, nu e chiar aşa, şi faptele, după obiceiul lor, vin să dezmintă teoriile. ³ Sunt silit să recunosc că ai dreptate, dar, în sfârşit, toate astea mă uimesc... ³ Cât arată termometrul ? ³Douăzeci şi şapte de grade şi şase zecimi. ³ Mai lipsesc deci încă 1472 de grade şi 4 zecimi pentru ca savanţii să aibă dreptate. Deci creşterea proporţională a temperaturii e o eroare. Deci Humphry Davy nu s-a înşelat. Deci n-am făcut rău că l-am ascultat. Ce mai ai de spus? ³ Nimic!.... De fapt, aş fi avut multe de spus. Nu re cunoşteam, în nici un caz, valabilitatea teoriei lui Davy şi continuam să mă aflu de partea acelora care susţineau teoria căldurii existente în centrul Pământului, cu toate că nu -i simţeam deloc efectele. în realitate eram mai înclinat să admit că vatra acestui vulcan stins e căptuşită de straturile unor lave refractare, care nu permiteau căldurii să se propage prin pereţii săi. Deşi mă străduiam să caut argumente noi, mă mulţumeam să iau situaţia aşa cum era. ³ Unchiule, i-am spus eu, să presupunem că toa te calculele dumitale sunt exacte. Îngăduie -mi, totuşi, să trag o ultimă concluzie. ³ Sigur, băiete, eşti liber s-o faci! ³ În punctul în care ne găsim, pe latitudinea Islandei, raza Pământului e de aproape 1583 leghe. ³ 1583 de leghe şi o treime. ³ Să zicem că-i de 1 600 de leghe, ca să avem o cifră rotundă. Aşadar, dintr-un total de 1 600 de leghe, noi am făcut doar 16? ³ Exact precum spui. ³ Şi asta, cu preţul a 85 de leghe străbătute în diagonală ? ³ Chiar aşa! ³ ....În aproape douăzeci de zile? ³ În douăzeci de zile. ³ Or, 16 leghe fac abia a suta parte din raza Pământului!.... Dacă mergem tot aşa, coborârea o să dureze vreo două mii de zile, adică aproape cinci ani şi jumătate. Profesorul nu-mi răspunse. ³ Fără a ţine seama că dacă o verticală de 16 le ghe se întâlneşte cu o orizontală de 80, asta ar face opt mii de leghe înspre sud -est şi ar însemna că am ieşit de mult printr-un alt punct al globului, fără să atingem centrul! ul ³ Ia dă-le dracului de calcule! izbucni deodată unchiul meu. Dă -le naibii de ipoteze! Pe ce se bazează? Ce dovezi ai că această galerie nu ne duce direct la ţintă ? De altfel, există un precedent. Doar drumul ăsta l-a făcut şi un altul. Cum a ajuns Saknussemm, tot aşa o să ajungem şi noi! ³ Nădăjduiesc, dar, în sfârşit, îmi e îngăduit să.... ³ Îţi e îngăduit să taci, Axel, dacă n-ai altceva de spus decât gugumanii de soiul acestora!.... Îmi dădeam seama că teribilul profesor ameninţa să apară din nou de sub pielea unchiului şi am socotit că e mai cuminte să tac. ³ Şi acu', cercetează manometrul. Ce arată? ³ O presiune foarte mare. ³ Bine. Coborând încetişor, ne-am obişnuit puţin câte puţin cu densitatea acestei atmosfere, şi de aceea nu ne mai supără deloc. ³ E adevărat, doar că uneori mai simt dureri în urechi. ³ Asta nu-i nimic, poţi face să înceteze durerile, respirând mai des. În chipul acesta pui în comunicaţie aerul dinafară cu cel din plămâni. ³ Straşnic! am strigat eu, fiind cu totul hotărât să nu-l mai contrazic. De altfel, e o adevărată plăcere să te simţi cufundat într -o atmosferă mai densă. N-ai observat cu ce intensitate se propagă sunetul? ³ Ba, cum să nu! Până şi un surd ar auzi aici perfect!..... ³ Şi această densitate va creşte, nu -i aşa? ³ Da, conform unei legi prea puţin fixă. Dar tot atât de adevărat e că intensitatea presiunii va descreşte pe măsură ce vom coborî. Doar ştii singur că apăsarea atmosferei e mai mare la suprafaţa Pământului şi că în centrul globului obiectele nu mai au greutate. ³ Ştiu, dar spune-mi, te rog, aerul acesta nu va sfârşi prin a dobândi densitatea apei ? ³ Desigur, sub presiunea a 710 atmosfere. ³ Şi dacă vom coborî mai jos ? ³ Atunci densitatea va creşte şi mai mult. ³ Şi-n cazul acesta, cum coborâm? ³ Foarte simplu. O să ne punem pietre în buzunar. ³ Drept să spun, unchiule, mă uimeşti, dumneata găseşti răspuns la orice întrebare. N-am îndrăznit să merg mai departe pe tărâmul ipotezelor, căci m- aş fi lovit de o altă imposibilitate, care l -ar fi făcut pe profesor să sară în sus. Era însă destul de evident că, la o presiune care putea a tinge mai multe mii de atmosfere, aerul va sfârşi prin a trece în stare solidă şi atunci, admiţând chiar că corpurile noastre ar rezista, vom fi nevoiţi să ne oprim, în ciuda tuturor raţionamentelor din lume. Dar nu i-am mai împărtăşit această concluzie. Unchiul meu mi-ar fi ripostat şi de data asta, dându -mi-l iarăşi ca exemplu pe veşnicul său Saknussemm, care a creat un precedent pe care nu se putea pune mare temei. La urma urmei, chiar dacă s -ar fi dovedit sigur că savantul islandez a făcut această călă torie, puteam să-i amintesc unchiului un lucru elementar: în secolul al XVI-lea nu se inventaseră încă nici barometrul, nici manometrul, aşa că Saknussemm n -a avut nici un instrument la îndemână uè ca să stabilească precis că a ajuns la centrul Pământului. Da r mi-am păstrat acest argument, în aşteptarea evenimentelor. Restul zilei l-am petrecut în calcule şi discuţii. Am fost tot timpul de aceeaşi părere cu profesorul Lidenbrock, dar invidiam deplina nepăsare a lui Hans, care nu-şi bătea câtuşi de puţin capul căutând să afle efectele şi cauzele lucrurilor, ci se lăsa dus orbeşte oriunde îl mâna destinul. Trebuie să mărturisesc că până aici toate lucrurile au mers bine şi aş păcătui dacă m-aş plânge de ceva. În cazul când media greutăţilor ar fi rămas constantă, cu siguranţă că aveam să ne atingem ţelul. Şi atunci, ce glorie ne aştepta! Iată că începusem să gândesc ca profesorul Lidenbrock! Să fac aceleaşi raţionamente. Pe cinstea mea... Oare toate astea se datorau mediului ciudat în care trăiam? Poate ! Timp de câteva zile am coborât povârnişuri foarte repezi, unele aproape verticale, care -mi dădeau fiori, afundându-ne înăuntrul Pământului. Erau zile când parcurgeam câte o leghe şi jumătate până la două leghe, coborând pante periculoase, şi nu ştiu ce ne-am fi făcut de nu ne-ar fi venit în ajutor Hans, cu îndemânarea lui şi minunatul său sânge rece. Acest islandez nepăsător ne era cu totul devotat; numai datorită lui am putut scăpa dintr-o mulţime de primejdii din care singuri n-am fi putut ieşi. Mutismul său creştea din zi în zi tot mai mult. Şi -mi părea că ne cuprinsese şi pe noi. De altfel, se ştie că obiectele din jur au o mare influenţă asupra omului. Cel care se închide între patru pereţi sfârşeşte prin a pierde facultatea de a asocia ideile şi cuvintele. Câţi prizonieri zvârliţi în întunericul celulelor n-au ajuns idioţi, dacă nu şi nebuni, din cauză că nu şi-au mai putut exercita facultăţile gândirii! În răstimpul celor două săptămâni care s -au scurs după ultima noastră discuţie, nu s-a întâmplat nici un fapt demn de a fi povestit. N-am reţinut în memorie nimic şi lucrul este explicabil. Totuşi, un singur eveniment, de o extremă gravitate, îmi stăruie tot timpul în amintire, şi mi - ar fi greu să uit până şi cel mai mic amănunt. La 7 august, în urma atâtor coborâşuri, atinsesem o adâncime de 30 de leghe. Aşadar, deasupra noastră, la 30 de leghe, se găseau stânci, oceane, continente şi oraşe. După socotelile mele, trebuia să fim la aproximativ două sute de leghe depărtare de Islanda. În ziua aceea m ergeam pe o galerie puţin înclinată. Eu mă aflam în frunte. Unchiul meu ducea unul din aparatele Ruhmkorff, iar eu pe al doilea, atent să examinez straturile de granit. Deodată, întorcându-mă înapoi, am văzut că eram singur. Asta -i bună, mi-am spus, pesemne c-am mers prea repede, sau uŒ uÑ Hans şi unchiul meu s-au oprit în drum! Acum n-am încotro, trebuie să mă întorc la ei. Din fericire, drumul nu urca prea tare. M-am întors. Am mers aproape un sfert de oră. Nimeni. Am strigat. Nici un răspuns. Glasul meu se pierdea, înghiţit de ecourile cavernoase pe care le trezise deodată. începuse să mă cuprindă îngrijorarea. Mă trecu un fior prin tot corpul. Puţină stăpânire! mi-am spus cu glas tare. Sunt sigur că-mi voi regăsi tovarăşii. Doar nu-s două drumuri, şi eu sunt înaintea lor. Să mă întorc. Am urcat din nou înapoi, cam vreo jumătate de oră, ascultând cu încordare dacă nu mă strigă cineva, căci, în acea atmosferă densă, orice vorbă putea să-mi ajungă la ureche de oricât de departe. O tăcere îngrozitoare domnea în imensa galerie. M-am oprit. Nici nu-m venea să cred că sunt singur. Preferam să cred că m-am rătăcit, nu că eram pierdut, căci acela care se rătăceşte mai poate fi găsit. Fiindcă nu există alt drum decât ăsta, mi-am spus, şi cum şi ei trebuie să vină tot pe aici, nu se poate să nu-i întâlnesc. Va fi de ajuns numai să urc. Dar dacă, nevăzându-mă şi uitând că le-am luat-o înainte, le-o fi trecut şi lor prin gând să se întoarcă înapoi?! Ei bine! Chiar şi-n cazul ăsta, nimic nu-i pierdut; dacă mă grăbesc, tot îi voi găsi, asta-i sigur!... Repetam aceste ultime cuvinte ca un om care nu -i convins de cele ce spune. De altfel mi-a trebuit un timp destul de îndelungat ca să pot desprinde din mintea mea tulbure aceste idei atât de simple şi să le pot închega în câteva frânturi de frază. Mă cuprinsese îndoiala. Mergeam eu oare înaintea lor? Desigur. Hans era în urma mea, iar unchiul venea după el. Într-un rând, Hans se oprise câteva minute, pentru a -şi prinde mai bine bagajele pe umăr. Mereu îmi venea în minte acest amănunt. Probabil că atunci am luat-o înainte! De altfel, mă gândeam eu încurajându-mă, mai am la îndemână un mijloc sigur pentru a nu mă rătăci, un fir care să mă călăuzească prin acest labirint şi care nu poate să se rupă ³ e credinciosul meu pârâiaş! N-am decât să-i urmez cursul şi va trebui să dau cu siguranţă de urmele tovarăşilor mei! Gândul ăsta m-a însufleţit şi m-am aşternut la drum, fără a pierde o clipă. Cât de mult am binecuvântat atunci prevederea unchiului meu care -l oprise pe vânător să astupe gaura făcută în peretele de granit. După ce ne -a astâmpărat setea în tot timpul drumului, izvorul acesta binefăcător îmi servea acum de călăuză prin întortocheatele subterane ale scoarţei pământeşti. Înainte de a porni, m-am gândit că mi-ar prinde bine dacă m-aş spăla niţel. M-am aplecat, aşadar, pentru a-mi cufunda fruntea în undele Izvorului lui Hans... Dar mare mi-a fost uimirea când, în loc de apă, am dat peste piatră de granit uscată şi colţuroasă! Pârâul nu mai curgea la picioarele mele. uu Cum aş putea să vă descriu desperarea care mă cuprinsese? Nici un cuvânt din vreo limbă omenească n -ar putea să-mi redea sentimentele. Eram îngropat de viu şi condamnat să mor în chinurile foamei şi ale setei. Fără să vreau, mi-am plimbat mâinile înfrigurate pe podeaua de granit. Cât de uscată mi se părea stâncă! Dar cum s -a întâmplat de m-am rătăcit, cum am părăsit cursul apei? Căci, în adevăr, pârâiaşul nu mai era aici! Abia atunci mi-am dat seama de ce stăruia o tăcere atât de stranie în timpul când aşteptam să aud vreun strigăt al tovarăşilor mei. Nu mai încăpea îndoială că, în momentul când am apucat pe calea aceea lăturalnică, n -am observat deloc că pârâiaşul nu mai curgea la picioarele mele. Probabil că în momentul acela se deschisese în faţa me a o bifurcare a galeriei, şi Izvorul lui Hans, ascultând de capriciile unui alt povârniş, o luase, împreună cu tovarăşii mei, către adâncimi necunoscute. Cum să mă întorc? Nu mai aveam la îndemână nici un indiciu. Picioarele mele nu lăsaseră nici o urmă p e acest sol granitic. Îmi frământam mintea căutând o soluţie la această problemă de nedezlegat. Acum, situaţia mea putea fi redată doar printr -un singur cuvânt: pierdut! Da, pierdut în aceste adâncimi care mi se păreau uriaşe. Cele 30 de leghe de scoarţă a Pământului mă apăsau pe umeri cu o greutate înspăimântătoare. Mă simţeam strivit. Am încercat să-mi adun gândurile şi să le îndrept spre lucrurile de pe pământ. Abia am reuşit. Hamburg, casa din Konigstrasse, biata mea Grauben, toată acea lume, pierdu tă pentru mine, îmi trecu repede prin mintea înspăimântată. Am revăzut apoi, ca prin vis, diferitele etape ale călătoriei, trecerea oceanului, Islanda, întâlnirea cu domnul Fridriksson, Sneffelsul! În situaţia în care mă aflam, numai un nebun ar fi putut păstra o umbră de speranţă c-o să mai iasă vreodată la liman, şi de aceea socoteam că-i mai cuminte să mă las pradă desperării, decât să mă amăgesc cu deşertăciuni. Într-adevăr, ce putere omenească putea să mă readucă la suprafaţa Pământului şi să desfacă aceste bolţi enorme care se încovoiau deasupra capului meu? Cine putea să -mi arate calea cea bună, ca să dau de tovarăşii mei? ³ Ah, unchiule! strigai eu, copleşit de desperare. A fost singurul cuvânt de imputare pe care i l -am adresat, căci îmi dădeam seama cât trebuie să sufere, nenorocitul, din pricina mea, căutându-mă în zadar. Pierdusem orice nădejde că mi -ar putea veni în ajutor vreo fiinţă omenească, şi cum nu mai eram în stare să încerc nimic pentru a mă salva, m-am gândit la ajutorul Cerului. Amintirile copilăriei mele, a mamei pe care | n-am cunoscut-o decât pe vremea când mă ţinea în braţe, îmi veniră în minte. Am început să mă rog, cu toate că aveam foarte puţin dreptul de a fi ascultat de Dumnezeu, căruia mă adresam atât de târziu, şi l-am implorat din tot sufletul. Întoarcerea aceasta spre Providenţă m -a mai liniştit şi mi -am putut concentra toate gândurile asupra situaţiei în care mă găseam. Mai aveam merinde pentru trei zile şi, din fericire, bidonul era plin cu apă. Totuşi, nu puteam suporta să mai stau multă vreme singur. Dar trebuia, oare. să urc sau să cobor? Trebuia să urc, desigur, să urc mereu! Să urc până la punctul unde părăsisem izvorul, până la acea funestă bifurcare de drumuri. De îndată ce-aş fi văzut pârâul curgând la picioarele mele, mi-ar fi fost oricând uşor să mă întorc la vârful Sneffelsului. Cum de nu m-am gândit mai devreme la această posibilitate? Nu încăpea îndoială că era un mijloc de scăpare, un mijloc sigur! Deci, cel dintâi lucru pe care-l aveam de făcut era să dau cât mai curând de Izvorul lui Hans. M-am sculat şi, sprijinindu-mă de bastonul meu cu vârful de fier, am început să urc galeria. Panta era destul de abruptă. Mergeam încrezător şi fără să mă încurc, ca un om care -i sigur de drumul pe care-l urmează. Timp de o jumătate de oră, nici un obstacol nu mi s -a pus în cale. Am încercat să recunosc drumul după forma tunelului, după ieşiturile unor stânci, după felul cum se rânduiau cotiturile, dar nici un semn deosebit nu mi-a atras atenţia şi mi-am dat seama în curând că această galerie nu putea să mă ducă la locul ei de bifurcare. Se înfunda. M -am izbit de un perete de netrecut şi am căzut pe o stâncă. Nici n-aş putea descrie ce groază, ce desperare m -au cuprins atunci. Am rămas încremenit, fără grai. Ultima mea speranţă se zdrobise de acest perete de granit. Pierdut în labirintul ale cărui cotituri se încrucişau în toate direcţiile, nu mai ştiam încotro să-mi găsesc scăparea. Nu-mi mai rămânea decât să mor de cea mai îngrozitoare moarte! Şi, ciudat lucru, îmi veni în minte că trupul meu, transformat în fosilă, va stârni mari şi grave discuţii ştiinţifice, dacă într-o bună zi va fi descoperit la o adâncime de 30 de leghe în măruntaiele Pământului! Am vrut să strig, dar de pe buzele mele uscate nu ieşeau decât accente răguşite. Gâfâiam. Şi, ca şi când nu m-aş fi temut de ajuns, am fost cuprins de o spaimă şi mai puternică. Lampa mi se stricase în momentul când am căzut. N-aveam la îndemână nici un mijloc ca s -o pot repara. Lumina pălea din ce în ce mai mult şi în curând avea să se stingă! Priveam cu înfricoşare cum se micşora efluviul luminos în serpentina aparatului. Pe pereţii întunecoşi se desfăşura o procesiune de umbre mişcătoare. Nu îndrăzneam să mai închid pleoapele, de teamă să nu pierd şi ultimul strop de lumină! în fiecare clipă aşteptam să dispară, şi întunericul să mă cuprindă cu totul, să mă înghită. În sfârşit, în lampă a tremurat ultima licărire. Am urmărit -o, am sorbit-o avid cu privirea, mi-am concentrat toată puterea ochilor asupra ei, ca asupra ultimei senzaţii de lumină ce mi-a fost dat să o simt, şi apoi am rămas cufundat într-un întuneric desăvârşit. || Am scos un strigăt îngrozitor. Pe pământ, în nopţile cele mai întunecoase, lumina nu-şi cedează cu desăvârşire drepturile, nu dispare complet! Ea e difuză, abia o simţi, dar, oricât de puţină rămâne, retina ochiului tot o percepe, pe când aici nu poate reţine nimic. O întunecime de nepătruns mă prefăcea într-un adevărat orb. Mi-am pierdut atunci capul. Mi-am ridicat braţele şi, provocându-mi dureri cumplite, am început să pipăi în jurul meu. Am luat -o la fugă îndreptându-mi paşii la întâmplare în acest labirint fără ieşire, coborând mereu, alergând prin măruntaiele Pământului ca un locuitor al adâncurilor subterane, strigând după ajutor, ţipând, urlând, lovindu-mă de vârfurile stâncilor, căzând şi ridicându-mă însângerat, încercând să sorb sângele care-mi curgea şiroaie pe faţă şi aşteptând mereu ca vreun perete neprevăzut să-mi izbească capul şi să -l spargă! Unde avea să mă ducă această smintită alergătură? Niciodată n- aveam s-o ştiu. După mai multe ore, sleit cu totul de puteri, m-am prăbuşit fără simţiri lângă un perete al galeriei şi n -am mai ştiut de mine. Ñ Când mi-am revenit în fire, faţa mi-era udă, dar udă de lacrimi. Cât a durat leşinul nu ştiu, căci nu mai aveam nici un mijloc ca să -mi dau seama de timp. Nici o singurătate nu s-a putut asemui vreodată cu aceea în care mă aflam şi niciodată n-a fost cineva atât de părăsit! Din cauza căderii pierdusem mult sânge. Eram mânjit cu sânge peste tot. Ce rău îmi părea că nu murisem şi că aveam să trag încă multe! Nici nu voiam să mai judec. Căutam să gonesc din minte orice gând şi, învins de durere, mă rostogolii lângă peretele de granit. Simţeam cum mă cuprinde din nou leşinul şi-mi dădeam seama că odată cu el mi se scurge ultimul strop de energie când, deodată, un zgomot puternic îmi lovi auzul. La început semăna cu bubuitul prelung al tunetului, dar, imediat după aceea, undele sonore au prins să se piardă în îndepărtatele adâncimi ale prăpastiei. De unde venea acest zgomot? Era neîndoios că fusese produs de vreun fenomen care avusese loc în sânul masivului terestru. Cine ştie ce explozie a vreunui gaz sau ce prăbuşire de straturi se produsese tocmai atunci! Am ascultat din nou cu atenţie. Voiam să ştiu dacă nu cumva se repetă zgomotul. Trecuse aproape un sfert de oră şi -n galerie domnea tăcerea. Nu-mi auzeam nici măcar bătăile inimii. Deodată, lipind din întâmplare urechea de perete, mi s -a părut că aud câteva cuvinte nedesluşite, de neînţeles, îndepărtate. Am tresărit. E o halucinaţie! m -am gândit eu. Dar nu! Ascultând cu mai multă atenţie, am auzit, într-adevăr, | un murmur de voci. Dar mă aflam într-un asemenea hal de slăbiciune, că nu eram în stare să înţeleg ce se vorbea. Ş i totuşi se vorbea. Eram sigur de asta. O clipă am stat la îndoială, temându-mă ca aceste cuvinte să nu fie cumva ale mele, repetate de ecou. Cine ştie, poate că strigasem eu singur! Mi-am încleştat buzele şi am lipit din nou urechea de perete. Da, nu -ncape îndoială, se vorbeşte! Se vorbeşte!M -am târât câţiva paşi mai departe de-a lungul peretelui şi-am auzit mai clar. Am izbutit să prind numai câteva cuvinte nesigure, ciudate, de neînţeles. Ele ajungeau până la mine ca şi cum ar fi fost pronunţate foarte î ncet, aproape pe şoptite. Cuvântul forlorad îl auzeam repetându-se mereu, cu un accent de durere. Ce însemna? Cine-l pronunţa? Unchiul meu, sau mai curând Hans? Dar dacă îi auzeam atât de limpede, atunci însemna că şi ei puteau să mă audă. ³ Ajutor! am strigat din toate puterile. Ajutor! Am ascultat, căutând să prind măcar un răspuns, un strigăt, un suspin. Dar nu se auzea nimic. Au mai trecut câteva minute. În mintea mea începuse să se înfiripe o lume întreagă de gânduri. Îmi spuneam că vocea îmi era prea slăbită şi că din pricina asta nu putea ajunge până la tovarăşii mei. Căci ei sunt, ei sunt, cu siguranţă! am repetat eu. Cine altcineva ar fi îndrăznit să se afunde la 30 de leghe sub pămînt? Am ascultat din nou. Îmi plimbam urechea pe perete, pentru a găsi punctul matematic unde vocile păreau că ating maximum de intensitate. Cuvântul forlorad îmi reveni iarăşi în auz, apoi bubuitul acela de tunet care mă trezise din toropeala mea. Nu, mi -am spus, asta-i sigur! Glasurile acestea nu pot pătrunde prin masivul muntos. Pereţii sunt din granit şi n- ar putea trece prin ei nici cea mai puternică detunătură! Zgomotele ajung cu siguranţă până la mine chiar prin galerie! Probabil că aici se petrece un fenomen acustic cu totul special! Am ascultat iarăşi, şi de data aceasta... de data aceasta mi -am auzit limpede numele străbătând spaţiul. Era vocea unchiului meu. El vorbea cu călăuza şi forlorad era un cuvânt danez! Atunci am înţeles totul. Pentru a mă face auzit, trebuia să vorbesc de-a lungul acestui perete c are va avea rolul să -mi ducă glasul întocmai cum un fir conduce electricitatea.